


Иппон-ме

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), li_anna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Captivity, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Пусть джедай надеется, что сумеет узнать больше на Мустафаре. Пусть надеется, что станет спасителем Республики. Он – пленник. Раб. Пушечное мясо для тренировок Мола. И Мол знает: у джедая нет ни единого шанса это изменить.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> Иппон-ме - ката в кендо, суть которой заключается в том, что человек вначале позволяет себя атаковать, а после побеждает путём контратаки. короче, обращает внешне проигрышную ситуацию в победу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мол по заданию сидиуса летит на корусант, где находит и убивает неймодианца-предателя хата мончара. попутно мол убивает двух джедаев и находит ситхский голокрон. по следу разрушений, оставленных молом, идёт оби-ван и пытается его найти. это всё рассказывается в книге "тёмный мститель" майкла ривза. по книге, оби-ван не успевает, мол улетает, а кеноби так и не понимает, кто же устроил всю эту резню. в моей версии оби-ван успевает найти мола, они встречаются и дальше начинается сюжет. 
> 
> события происходят незадолго до начала первого эпизода. 
> 
> дэйли ремайндер что мол был куда сильнее оби-вана в его падаванские годы (а схватку на набу он проиграл только из-за своего ситхско-уебанского желания позырить на чужие страдания) так что вот

Мол видит пустой спидер на краю улицы. Молу плевать, кому тот принадлежит. Ситх кидается к транспорту, на ходу цепляя световой меч обратно на пояс. Он предостаточно времени провел на Корусанте. Задание учителя выполнено. Свидетели убиты. Голокрон покоится в кармане. Больше ничто не должно его задержать. Уровень, на котором находится Мол, и без того кишит полицией. Сидиус не будет рад, если лицо его ученика засветится в голоновостях. Если это произойдёт, то он накажет его. Так жестоко, как не наказывал с самого детства. Потому что Мол будет заслуживать этого. 

Спидер хочется завести уже сейчас, издалека, желательно — молнией, но Мол подавляет гнев. 

От успешного побега с планеты его отделяет только пара метров до спидера, сотня метров вверх и погружение на борт «Лазутчика». Улететь с Корусанта будет проще простого. Учитель снабдил его всеми кодами для пересечения границы. Мол искренне уверен в том, что победа уже в кармане, когда кожу на затылке стягивает дурным предчувствием. Краем сознания Мол ощущает, что что-то не так. За долю секунды осознаёт: свет. Рядом. Подобный тому, который горел в том джедае и его ученице. 

Так же, как в них, он погаснет вместе с чужой жизнью. 

Мол останавливается. И разворачивается, чуя, откуда вот-вот придёт угроза. 

Угроза спрыгивает с огромной неоновой вывески. Угроза выглядит, как человек. Парень. Белая кожа, падаванская косичка, световой меч в руке.

— Ну привет, — произносит он, приземляясь на ноги. 

Мол не отвечает. Не в его правилах тратить время боя на разговоры. Крифф знает, что тут забыл этот падаван. Крифф знает, как он его выследил. Он должен умереть, как и все джедаи. Осталось недолго. Учитель так говорил.

Мол выхватывает меч и активирует оба лезвия. Выжидает одно долгое мгновение. Чтобы этот падаван осознал, на кого наткнулся. Чтобы его захватил страх, который Мол чует почти физически. 

Он кидается на парня с широким рубящим ударом. Джедай рефлекторно пытается парировать, но забрак в последнюю секунду меняет наклон оружия. В идеале, сейчас он подсёк бы чужие колени, а следующим приёмом отделил бы голову от тела. Однако парень предугадывает его движения и успевает выставить меч. Клинки шипят, столкнувшись друг с другом. Мол рычит от злости. Он обрушивает на человека серию ударов, которые сокрушили бы почти любого противника, но тот умудряется их парировать. Мол бьёт обоими клинками попеременно. Пытается провести пару обманных приёмов. Джедай, похоже, на них так и не купится. Ситх одним кувырком перепрыгивает через него. Бьёт, однако падаван успевает встретить его атаку и с другой стороны. 

Мол победит его. Несмотря на то, что это уже третья схватка с джедаем за день. Ситх сильнее их всех. Он знает. Чувствует это пламенем Тёмной стороны в собственных венах. Но бой на мечах займёт время. Всего один дроид-оператор, или полицейский, или просто незамеченный прохожий — и существование ситхов будет раскрыто. Мол ждёт этого дня. Но пока ещё рано. Учитель говорил так, а Мол всегда повинуется учителю. 

Он снова ударяет по чужому мечу, вынуждая джедая оставаться в глухой защите. А сам — концентрируется, чтобы послать через воздух волну Силы. Она высвобождается одновременно с рыком, и джедая относит в сторону. Должно было приложить о ближайшую стену так, чтобы череп пошёл трещинами. Однако падаван успевает смягчить удар. Не полностью. Он не настолько силён. Но, оседая на асфальт, он всё ещё остаётся в сознании. 

Что ж, выходит, он успеет осознать, как умирает. А Мол успеет этим насладиться. Он подходит к парню, крепко сжимая меч. Останавливается — всего на пару секунд — чтобы впитать в себя чужой страх. Насытиться им. Прочувствовать очередной триумф, очередное доказательство того, что Мол — достойный инструмент в руках своего Учителя, что эта победа — лишь преддверие других, больших побед... 

— Совет... — хрипит джедай, распластанный по плитам улицы, — узнает о тебе. Ситх. 

Последнее слово парень выплёвывает вместе с кровью. С презрением. Но Мол замирает не поэтому. Чужие слова отравляют триумф. Что джедай имеет в виду? Их кто-то видел? Хотя нет, точно нет, Мол бы почуял любое живое существо поблизости. Или это просто пустая угроза? Пафосные последние слова? А может... может (и это вероятнее всего), падаван прибыл сюда именно для того, чтобы найти причину разрушений. Мола. И на человеке могут быть какие-то жучки, или мини-камеры, и если Мол оставит здесь его труп, то информация всё равно дойдёт до мерзкого Ордена. 

Ситх вырубает меч. Он видит, как удивлённо расширяются чужие глаза, и усмехается. А после — одним ментальным усилием вырубает самого падавана. Он узнает, в чём была суть угрозы, уже на своём корабле. Там же — сможет обыскать на наличие жучков и чего угодно механического. Джедаи ничего не узнают. Учитель не будет разочарован. 

Мол Силой забрасывает чужое тело в спидер и запрыгивает следом. Ударяет по паре кнопок, поднимая потрёпанную машину в воздух. Одной рукой он держит руль, а второй — надвигает чёрный капюшон на лицо. Он останется для Корусанта неизвестным тёмным силуэтом, а единственный свидетель — джедай — скоро получит дозу пыток. Он расскажет, что знает, после чего отправится в открытый космос с прожжённой дырой между рёбер. Задание будет завершено успешно. Учитель будет доволен. Учителю даже необязательно знать о том, что Мол позволил кому-то себя задержать. Впрочем, об этом Мол подумает позже. Как только уберётся с криффовой планеты. 

— Хат Мончар убит? — спрашивает нечёткая голограмма Сидиуса. — Никто тебя не видел? 

— Предатель мёртв, — произносит Мол, не поднимая головы. — За мной шли двое джедаев, но я убил обоих. Ещё я обнаружил ситхский голокрон. Я не открывал его, но, мне кажется, он может быть вам полезен. 

Мол не лжёт. Он никогда не лжёт Дарту Сидиусу. Это в любом случае было бы бесполезно — Учитель слишком хорошо его знает. Мол просто... не говорит до конца. Падаван связан и валяется в соседнем трюме. Он задержал Мола. Ещё немного — и на него могли бы выйти полицейские дроиды, увешанные камерами. Падаван почти заставил Мола провалить задание, и об этом Учителю незачем знать. Незачем злиться или наказывать своего ученика за неосторожность. Мол осторожен. Он сделал всё, как было надо. А падаван вот-вот умрёт, так что... какая разница? 

— Хорошо, — довольно произносит учитель. — Возвращайся на Мустафар. Я призову тебя, когда ты снова мне понадобишься.

— Как прикажете, Учитель. 

Передача обрывается. Мол остаётся стоять, преклонив колено, ещё несколько полных горечи секунд. Он ждал похвалы. Он не признавался себя в этом, но он ждал. Потому что он в одиночку нашёл одного-единственного неймодианца на самой густонаселённой планете Галактики, потому что он выследил его и убил, он убил всех свидетелей, он одолел мастера-джедая и его ученицу, он... 

Он сжимает кулаки, заставляя себя задавить эти мысли. 

Если бы Мол был достоин похвалы, то он получил бы её. Раз Учитель считает, что он не сделал ничего выдающегося, значит, так оно и есть. После его обучения не справиться было бы позором. Мол служит Сидиусу, он служит Великому плану, и это само по себе — огромная честь. Из всех триллионов живых существ в Галактике она оказана одному только Молу. Сидиус выбрал его, он вырастил его, он сделал его сильным. Желать от него ещё и похвал — верх непочтения. 

Мол встаёт и уходит в рубку. Задаёт параметры для гиперпрыжка. Мустафар не так далеко от Корусанта. Дорога займёт меньше часа. И, выходит, джедаю в трюме «Лазутчика» жить осталось ещё меньше. 

Ситх распространяет свои чувства, прислушиваясь к пространству через Силу. Как раз вовремя, чтобы почувствовать лёгкое возмущение. Джедай пришёл в себя. Возможно, ещё во время разговора Мола с Учителем. И Мол не намерен оставлять джедая без присмотра. Чужой меч он кладёт на стол в рубке. Сам — идёт к трюму. 

Ситх связал падавану руки и подвесил к одной из технических труб. Когда он открывает дверь, парень всё ещё связан. Вот только по воздуху к нему плывёт лазерная отвёртка из ближайшего ящика. Мол наблюдает за этим пару секунд. Парень старается. Жмурится, сосредоточенный, и надеется, что вот-вот сумеет спастись. 

Мол бросает отвёртку на пол одним ментальным усилием. По трюму разносится металлический звон. Человек вздрагивает. Распахивает глаза, которые тут же расширяются ещё сильнее. Он смотрит на ситха в метре от себя. Он пытается сделать вид, что не боится. 

— Я слышал разговор. Ты ученик, — выпаливает он. — Кто твой учитель? 

Тот, кого джедаи уже не смогут остановить. С одной стороны, Молу хочется сказать это вслух. Чтобы очередной джедай понял, что ждёт их всех, чтобы он ужаснулся, чтобы ситх насладился этим ужасом. Однако времени не так много. А упиться своим триумфом Мол успеет в недалёком будущем. 

До падавана через пару секунд доходит, что он не получит ответа. Однако он не успокаивается:

— Что находится на Мустафаре? 

Он правда думает, что он дотуда долетит? 

Мол усмехается и поднимает с пола отвёртку. Взвешивает её в руке. Он не собирается пытать джедая лазерной отвёрткой, он с куда большим удовольствием выпустит пару молний и ментально его сломает, но всё же... Лазером тоже можно причинять боль. Они оба это понимают. Джедай постепенно осознаёт, что сейчас с ним будет, и страх всё сильнее прорывается сквозь его напускную бодрость. 

— Ты вообще разговаривать не умеешь? — парень дёргает руки, но ситх связал их крепко. — Кто ты такой? 

— Дарт Мол, — произносит он титул, дарованный ему Учителем. 

Парень наконец понимает окончательно, что ошибки нет. Перед ним — лорд ситхов. Живой, а не вымерший тысячу лет назад, как предпочитали думать джедаи. Закостеневшие в своих догматах, ослабевшие без борьбы, лицемерные и сотню раз заслужившие смерти. Слабые. Мол способен задушить этого падавана прямо сейчас, и тот не сможет ему сопротивляться. Но для начала — допрос. 

— Я — Оби-Ван Кеноби, — представляется человек, подняв побледневшее лицо. — Я падаван Ордена джедаев. И... 

— Не утруждайся, — прерывает его Мол и произносит медленно: — Я этого не спрашивал. Ты сказал, что ваш Совет узнает обо мне. Что ты имел в виду? 

Он не мог отправить им данные в те две минуты, когда они дрались. Сейчас Мол уже понимает: скорее всего, он просто слишком серьёзно принял чужие слова. Он стремился быстрее убраться с планеты. Ему тогда было не до размышлений. Перестраховаться, взяв падавана с собой, не было лишним. Однако, скорее всего, это вовсе не было необходимым. Мол уже тогда мог его убить. 

— На мне жучок, — говорит падаван, изо всех своих (недостаточных) сил пытаясь звучать убедительно. — Сюда уже летит мой мастер. И другие джедаи. Если ты немедленно не освободишь меня и не сдашься, то они... 

— Лжёшь, — усмехается Мол. — Впрочем, чего ещё я мог ждать от джедая. Мой дроид-разведчик сканировал тебя. На тебе ничего нет. 

Падаван осекается. Бледнеет ещё сильнее. Мол видит, как сбивается его дыхание. Как он сжимает кулаки. В Силе чувствуется волнение, а спустя секунду Молу в голову сбоку летит металлический ящик. Ситх останавливает его, даже не оборачиваясь. Попытка атаки, безусловно, храбрая, но не этому джедаю с ним тягаться. 

— Ты ничего не смог сделать, — констатирует Мол. — Ты всего лишь пытался меня запугать. 

Парень плотно сжимает губы. Задирает подбородок, видимо, чувствуя, что время вот-вот выйдет. Если умирать, не сломавшись — то сейчас. 

— Это вы, — говорит он с глухой убеждённостью, — ничего не сможете сделать. Мир в Республике царит уже больше тысячи лет. Этот мир охраняют десять тысяч джедаев. Вас только двое. И вас найдут. 

У Учителя есть план. Молу не позволено знать всего, но ему и не нужно знать, чтобы верить в Учителя. Джедаи падут. Их Республика будет разрушена. Осталось совсем немного. 

— Жаль, ты не успеешь увидеть, — говорит Мол, доставая меч, — как сильно ты ошибался. 

Ситх активирует одно из лезвий. Пожалуй, хватит точного удара в сердце. Джедай боится его, но он не умоляет, не сдаётся, не ползает на коленях. Мол уважает достойных противников. Возможно, успей этот падаван стать мастером — он стал бы именно таким. 

— Стой! — восклицает парень, уставившись на ярко-красный меч. 

Ситх проворачивает меч в руке. Так он ошибся? Джедай всё-таки будет умолять? Если да, то его смерть станет чуть мучительней.

— Ты... — падаван бегает взглядом по его лицу, лихорадочно пытаясь что-то придумать. — Ты не сказал обо мне своему учителю. Почему? 

Мол делает шаг ближе к человеку. Растягивая момент. Произнося спокойно:

— Потому что ты сейчас умрёшь. 

— Нет, нет, нет, подожди, — выпаливает джедай. — У меня же нет связи с Советом. Я заперт на твоём корабле. Мы летим... к тебе домой, наверное. На Мустафар. Прекрасная планета. Сам посуди, я не могу тебе сейчас навредить. И я могу пообещать, что не попытаюсь. Зачем тебе меня убивать? Давай ты сейчас выключишь меч и мы вместе подумаем над этим ещё раз. Ты же... ты же всё-таки умеешь разговаривать, значит, ты умеешь и думать, так? Я в тебя верю, Мол. Думать — это не так уж и сложно. Ты точно с этим справишься. 

Сам джедай явно не самый умный, раз пытается уколоть его, даже стоя на пороге смерти. Однако растянуть его казнь может оказаться... забавно. Мол наклоняет голову к плечу, размышляя секунду, и выключает меч. Падаван смотрит на него, не веря собственному счастью. 

Мол подходит к нему вплотную. Отмечая, что он выше этого падавана. Одной рукой он хватает его за волосы на затылке и тянет, заставляя поднять лицо. Так тому будет чуть сложнее в очередной раз соврать. Другую ладонь Мол по-прежнему сжимает на рукояти меча. Он держит палец на кнопке его активации и приставляет меч к чужой груди. Туда, где у людей находится сердце. Мол уверен, что конкретно это сейчас бьётся раза в три быстрее нормы. 

— И зачем мне оставлять тебя в живых? — негромко произносит Мол прямо в чужое лицо. Глядит в расширившиеся от страха глаза. Наслаждается моментом. 

— Ты боишься, что твой учитель узнает обо мне... — сбивчиво произносит парень. В ответ на его слова в груди вспыхивает ярость. Мол прерывает джедая рыком. Толкает мечом в грудь, напоминая о том, что от смерти его отделяет ровно одно нажатие на кнопку. 

— Ладно, ладно, — поправляется парень взлетевшим вверх голосом. — Ты... Ты могучий лорд ситхов, который никого не боится. Я всё понял. Но ты не хочешь, чтобы твой учитель знал о том, что у тебя в трюме живой джедай, так? И он не узнает. Он же точно не живёт на Мустафаре. Кто вообще захочет жить на Мустафаре. Так что ты можешь тихо привезти меня туда, и... 

Падаван осекается. Не знает, что на этот раз соврать. Морщится из-за того, как сильно Мол сжимает его волосы. 

Ситху даже любопытно, как джедай постарается извернуться. Что вообще он может ему предложить? 

— Ты выполняешь задания своего учителя, — наконец цепляется падаван за какую-то мысль. — И в эти задания входят убийства джедаев, так? Я... Я знаю, что ты убил Даршу и её мастера. Я видел место сражения. Там был взрыв. Я даже подумал, что, кем бы ты ни был, ты в нём погиб. Ты, очевидно, здесь, но... ты ведь мог погибнуть, верно? Тебе не хватает практики сражений с джедаями. Я могу стать твоей практикой. Можешь тренироваться со мной, пока не надоест, а потом убьёшь. Твой учитель ничего не узнает. А ты поймёшь, как драться с настоящими джедаями. Согласись, это полезнее, чем убить меня сейчас? 

Парень умолкает. Впивается в Мола взволнованным взглядом. Ситх чувствует, как часто вздымается чужая грудь под его мечом. Смотрит в эти серо-голубые глаза. За испугом читается твёрдость. Падаван надеется, что сможет сбежать и донести о нём своему Совету. Оставлять его в живых — это риск, который Учитель мог бы не одобрить. 

— Так ты — настоящий джедай? — спрашивает Мол, презрительно усмехнувшись. Он отпускает чужие волосы, чтобы провести пальцем по тонкой падаванской косичке. Парень от этого вздрагивает. Он жмурится, втягивая воздух через тёмные губы. А пульс Мола какого-то криффа сбивается на два удара. 

Он осознаёт, насколько близко стоит к этому парню, и на секунду это кажется... неуместным. Подтекст этого словно меняется. Мол не сталкивался с подобным раньше, но, чем бы это ни было, усилием воли он это давит. Заставляет оба своих сердца биться так же спокойно, как и до этого. И, просто на всякий случай, отходит на полшага. Меч, приставленный к чужой груди, он теперь держит на вытянутой руке. 

— Я — лучшее, что есть у тебя прямо сейчас, — выдыхает джедай. — Ну давай, Мол. Тебе ведь хочется ещё раз со мной подраться. Обещаю, меня будет не так легко победить. 

В этом ситх сомневается. Однако живой противник — это в любом случае интереснее дроидов. Тем более, противник, обладающий Силой и знающий кучу джедайских трюков. В силах Мола устроить всё так, что он ни за что не сумеет бежать. В силах Мола — убить его, как только возникнет необходимость. Учитель не одобрил бы пленника-джедая, но Учитель обещал, что скоро начнётся война. Война, в которой Молу отведена особая роль. Отточить своё боевое искусство в схватках с джедаем (пусть даже и падаваном) — отличная практика перед будущими боями. 

Во взгляде парня горит ничем неприкрытая надежда. Молу непривычно видеть такое и не убивать на месте. Однако для убийства он найдёт другое место. Падаван надеется, что сумеет выжить и спасти свой Орден. В реальности он только послужит на пользу ситхам. Мол станет ещё сильнее, он убьёт больше джедаев, и Учитель похвалит его за это. 

Мол опускает руку. Вешает меч на пояс, так его и не включив. Парень громко выдыхает и так же шумно дышит. С облегчением человека, избежавшего верной смерти. 

Как же много открытых эмоций. 

— Если ты собираешься со мной драться, то... — говорит парень уже не таким высоким голосом, — может, развяжешь? 

Он кивает на путы, за которые подвешен к трубе. Он прав, они довольно туго перетягивают запястья. Когда Мол вязал, он думал о крепкости, а не о чужом удобстве. 

— Я не смогу держать меч, если мне придётся ампутировать руки, — напоминает падаван. 

Оби-Ван. Он сказал, что его зовут Оби-Ван, и Молу ведь нужно будет как-то его называть. Так что он заставляет себя запомнить чужое имя. 

Для того, чтобы развязать парня, к нему снова нужно подойти вплотную. Эта мысль... вызывает реакцию. Очень слабую, это даже не назвать смятением, но сам факт уже настораживает. Мол годами тренировал своё тело. Он выковал из себя идеальный инструмент насилия. Он умеет контролировать каждый толчок своего пульса. Он не позволяет дыханию сбиваться даже в самых тяжёлых схватках. Невозможно, чтобы что-то нарушилось из-за одного-единственного человека. Джедайского отребья. Мол подходит к нему и поднимает руки к верёвкам. Развязывает, почему-то стараясь не касаться чужих ладоней. Кожа парня мягкая и горячая. Влажная из-за волнения и страха. 

Мол распутывает узлы и оставляет Оби-Вана самого освобождаться от верёвок. Уже видя стремление к свободе в чужом взгляде. Неуместную — не в компании Мола — смелость. 

— Если ты попытаешься напасть, то я убью тебя.

Предупеждение работает. По крайней мере, внешне. Оби-Ван кивает и разминает кисти рук. 

Они оба знают, что договорённости между ними невозможны. Рано или поздно один из них убьёт другого. Разумеется, убийцей будет Мол. Но пусть джедай надеется, что сумеет на Мустафаре узнать больше. Пусть надеется, что станет спасителем Республики. Он — пушечное мясо для тренировок. Очень скоро он это поймёт. Сейчас же Мол кивает ему, чтобы следовал за ним (не хватало только диверсии в техническом трюме), и выходит из помещения. Ведёт джедая к рубке. На Мустафаре он сможет приставить к нему боевых дроидов, однако ещё примерно двадцать минут Мол будет вынужден следить за ним сам. 

— Так я был прав? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, шагая рядом с ним по коридору. — На Мустафаре твоя база? 

Мол кивает. Это та информация, которую джедай узнает всё равно. Однако он не узнает об убежище, которое Дарт Сидиус выделил для Мола на Корусанте. Не узнает про десятки других мест, в которых Мол бывал на своих миссиях. Джедай ни за что не узнает о том, под каким именем Сидиус известен всей остальной Галактике. Известен в том числе джедаям, он находится прямо у них под носом, но они слишком глупы, чтобы заметить его. Мола это всегда особенно забавляло. 

Ситх заходит в рубку. Берёт чужой меч, который оставил здесь, и цепляет себе на пояс. Оби-Ван следит за его действиями с нешуточной самоборьбой на лице. Однако он помнит угрозу. Он должен помнить, как легко Мол победил его полчаса назад. И пока что он не пытается отобрать своё оружие. В конце концов, он только падаван, наверняка привыкший полагаться на своего мастера. 

Мол тоже ученик. Но он всегда знал, что если он с чем-то не справится — то его Учитель сам же его убьёт. 

Ситх садится в кресло пилота. Кивает Оби-Вану на соседнее. Находиться на «Лазутчике» в компании другого живого существа непривычно, однако это ненадолго. 

— Можно спросить... 

— Замолчи, — приказывает Мол, не дослушав. Он уже понял, что этот джедай любит молоть языком. К самому Молу это никак не относится. И он не намерен позволять чужой болтовне действовать себе на нервы. 

— Просто хотел отметить, — упрямо продолжает джедай, — что ты точно не из миров Ядра. Я видел забраков с Корусанта, и у них не приняты такие татуировки. Но при этом ты говоришь, как аристократ. Так, как говорят в столице. Получается, ты родился где-то на Внешнем Кольце, но твой Учитель воспитал тебя иначе. И твой учитель живёт где-то в центре, верно? Может, даже на Корусанте? 

Этот падаван едва успел восстановить дыхание после того, как Мол почти его убил, и он уже пытается разведать больше. Ситх отмечает про себя чужую сообразительность. Разумеется, Мол говорит в той же манере, что его Учитель. По крайней мере, когда Мол спокоен. Когда это не так — он в принципе, как правило, не говорит. Мол предпочитает убивать молча. А Сидиус — действительно аристократ. Убивший, правда, всю свою семью, однако его происхождения это никак не меняет. 

— Я сказал: замолчи, — повторяет Мол. — Это приказ. Если ты не будешь слушать моих приказов, то я научу тебя об этом жалеть. 

— Так, как этому научили тебя? — спрашивает джедай, кинув на Мола проницательный взгляд. 

Он словно испытывает оборону Мола. Испытывает его терпение. Он прав в том, что Мол боится своего Учителя. Он прав в том, что Мол научился повиноваться раньше, чем ходить. И в этом нет ничего постыдного, потому что речь о Дарте Сидиусе. Потому что речь о Великом плане. Однако ситх не разбрасывается угрозами попусту. Он фокусирует свою злость, позволяя ей перетечь в Силу и вытягивает руку. Джедая тут же взметает в воздух. Мол сдвигает пару пальцев, и тот хрипит. Царапает своё горло, не в силах справиться с удушением. 

— Когда я говорю тебе замолчать, — цедит Мол, игнорируя чужие хрипы, — ты будешь молчать. Иначе затыкать тебя я буду сам. 

Он держит джедая в воздухе ещё секунд двадцать. Чтобы прочувствовал. Мол знает, что он сейчас чувствует. Он отпускает его, позволяя ему рухнуть на пол, и разворачивается к нему спиной. Сверяется с приборами. 

До точки выхода из гиперпространства — почти двадцать стандартных минут.

Из-за спины доносится полузадушенный кашель. 

Если джедай действительно хочет прожить на несколько дней дольше, то он предпочтёт выучить этот урок. Если нет — хуже будет только ему.


	2. два

— Если он попытается покинуть комплекс — стреляйте на поражение, — приказывает Мол группе боевых дроидов. Обычно они служат ему как противники на спаррингах, но следующие несколько дней пусть побудут охранниками. Оби-Ван, стоящий рядом с ситхом, кивает. Даёт понять, что он тоже услышал и понял. Падаван оглядывается вокруг с безнадёжностью во взгляде, и Мол прекрасно знает, о чём он думает. Джедаю не выбраться отсюда. База, которую построил Сидиус для своего ученика, совсем небольшая. Островок дюрастали посреди лавы и камней. Она закрытая, выхода всего два, и в обоих — помимо замков — джедая остановят дроиды. Оби-Ван безоружен. Даже если бы у него был световой меч, он не справился бы с двумя десятками моделей, созданными для сражений с ситхом. Помимо дроидов, на базе есть зал для тренировок, мастерская и совсем маленький, в несколько комнат, жилой комплекс. Мол ведёт Оби-Вана туда. Оставляет в своей спальне, потому что трогать покои лорда Сидиуса (куда более просторные) — кощунство. Сидиус строил их для себя, для тех редких случаев, когда он остаётся с Молом надолго, и ноги джедая в его комнате не будет.

— Не выходи отсюда, — приказывает ситх, настраивая на дверной панели код доступа. 

Мол кидает на падавана последний взгляд через плечо. Оби-Ван уже устраивается на полу. Садится в позу для медитации. Этого ситх ему не запретит. Он осматривает комнату, но всё в порядке. Окон здесь нет, оружия тоже, в шахты вентиляции человек физически не пролезет. Он не выберется. Так что Мол спокойно выходит из спальни и запирает дверь на код. Обычно он всегда обходился без подобных мер защиты. Замки программировал только Сидиус, если Мола нужно было не выпускать. Ночь, день, несколько. Без еды или воды, запертым с динко, просто оставленным в одиночестве. Это всегда были уроки. Для выносливости, для бесстрашия или покорности. Мол усвоил их все. Поэтому теперь он способен пленить джедая, в то время как джедай способен только лгать и проигрывать.

Мол идёт в санитарный блок. Он включает медицинского дроида и только теперь позволяет себе обратить внимание на своё физическое состояние. Погоня, выстрелы, взрывы, три схватки с джедаями. Отсутствие крупных ран — показатель мастерства. Мол расстёгивает обгоревший по краям плащ. Снимает с себя тунику. Он позволяет дроиду, причитающему о том, что хозяин совсем не бережёт здоровье, закружить вокруг себя. Дроид сканирует лёгкий ожог на плече и накладывает бакта-повязку. Продолжает щебетать механическим голосом что-то про неосторожность и ну как же так. В детстве Мол любил разговаривать с этим дроидом. Потому что у боевых нет речевых синтезаторов, дроид-уборщик ужасно примитивный, а больше было не с кем. Однако сейчас Мол игнорирует все его причитания, отмахивается, когда дроид рвётся наложить ему по повязке на каждую ссадину, и приказывает принести ему ужин. 

Это был триумфальный, но ужасно длинный день. 

Мол не может позволить себе заснуть. Не тогда, когда на его базе находится враг. Он садится на медицинский стол и принимает из манипуляторов дроида стандартный белковый рацион. Мол жуёт почти безвкусную пищу, размышляя о том, как быстро ему убить джедая. Сколько шансов ему дать. Одна схватка? Две? Несколько дней? Наверное, зависит от того, что этот падаван сможет ему показать. И от того, как быстро Сидиус снова потребует Мола к себе. Ситх надеется, что скоро. Он годами ждал, когда Великий план начнёт претворяться в жизнь, а Учитель говорил, что он заканчивает последние приготовления. Совсем скоро джедаи со всей их слабостью и лицемерием будут выжжены из Галактики. Дарт Сидиус займёт трон, и Мол встанет подле него. Так, как и должно быть. При мысли об этом дне в груди, как всегда, разжигается нетерпение. Однако пока что Мол может только ждать и готовиться. Прямо сейчас же он подтягивает под себя ноги и кладёт ладони на колени. Закрывает глаза. Считает дыхание. 

Он не будет спать, пока рядом есть джедай, но он не хуже восстановит силы в медитации. 

— Подай сигнал через пять часов, — приказывает он дроиду перед тем, как открыть разум потокам Силы. Слух улавливает послушное «да, хозяин», и начало какой-то лекции про пользу нормального сна, но всё это растворяется. Органы чувств притупляются. На первый план выходит восприятие Силы. Тёмный поток, идущий сквозь тело Мола. Тёмная сторона наполняет мощью, заменяет воздух, подогревает все его мысли и стремления.  
На Мустафаре Тёмная сторона особенно сильна. 

Мол улавливает присутствие джедая краем сознания. Этот падаван... другой. Он выбивается из привычной картины мира. Горит под веками островком раздражающего света. Мол никогда прежде не находился рядом с джедаем так долго. Однако это не имеет значения. Даже хорошо, что он его ощущает. Пока джедай чувствуется в Силе так спокойно — это значит, что он здесь и никуда не денется. Иначе Мол ощутит изменения. И он успеет сделать всё, что нужно, чтобы его остановить. 

Ситх отпускает своё сознание, уходя в чистую Силу. В эмоции. В те бурные потоки, которые обещают ему мощь и власть. 

Писк над ухом раздаётся будто бы спустя считанные минуты. Однако дроид прав, время вышло. А тело — Мол ощущает, разминая мышцы — успело отдохнуть. 

На полу валяется обгоревший плащ и туника. Мол решает остаться в одних штанах. Его одежда выбиралась так, чтобы пугать противника. Чёрный цвет, широкие силуэты, отсутствие брони — как показатель силы и самоуверенности. Но Мол прекрасно знает, как он выглядит без одежды. Чёрные татуировки на красной коже тоже производят впечатление. А новую тунику он возьмёт уже после тренировки и душа. 

Время вытащить джедая на схватку. 

Мол отцепляет от пояса голокрон. Кладёт его на стол, чтобы не разбить во время поединка. Артефакт заинтересовал его Учителя, он принадлежит Учителю, и Учителя нельзя разочаровывать. 

Ситх возвращается к своей комнате. Открывает её и находит джедая в медитации. Парень сидит на полу. Лицо — скорее напряжённое, чем действительно спокойное. 

— Кеноби, — зовёт его Мол, повысив голос. 

Вряд ли у джедая правда хорошо получалось медитировать. Не та обстановка. И на голос Мола он реагирует слишком быстро, без паузы, необходимой для возвращения сознания в тело. 

Мол кидает ему его меч. 

— Иди за мной. 

Падаван ловит меч одной рукой и поднимается на ноги. 

— Так ты живёшь здесь совсем один? — спрашивает он, шагая у Мола за спиной. Не дождавшись ответа, спрашивает ещё: — Твой мастер отпускает тебя на задания, а все остальное время держит здесь? 

... и это не его, джедая, дело. Мол поднимается на металлическую площадку для боёв. Парой пальцев подзывает к себе двух дроидов. 

— Уровень сложности — высший, — даёт он им задание. — Стрелять боевыми. Атаковать меня, его не трогать. Начинаем по сигналу. 

Оба дроида подмигивают ему красными фоторецепторами. Оби-Ван косится на них с недоверием. 

— Ты отдал мне мой меч и двух дроидов в союзники? — уточняет он, вставая напротив Мола. — У них реально боевые заряды? 

Ситх усмехается. Он всегда ставит боевые. Если он не сможет победить падавана и пару дроидов, то он будет заслуживать эту смерть. Мол берёт меч в руку. Пока ещё — в опущенную руку. 

— Готов? — спрашивает он, давая джедаю сигнал собраться. Тот встаёт между круглыми дроидами. Перехватывает рукоять меча двумя руками. Он кивает. Он думает, что это его шанс спастись. 

Мол активирует лезвия меча. 

— Начинаем. 

Рецепторы дроидов тут же загораются красным. С двух сторон на Мола обрушиваются выстрелы, и он закручивает оружие, отражая их. По нескольким зарядам он ударяет под углом к Кеноби. Джедай успевает подставить меч. Мол обратным сальто увеличивает расстояние между ними. Сначала — дроиды. Одного он снимает отражённым зарядом с первой же попытки. Отметив недовольно, что попал на палец ниже, чем целился. Второй дроид огибает Мола по кругу. Ситх замечает, что Кеноби уже кидается на него с мечом. Мол одним высоким прыжком уходит от удара, в полёте режет дроида на две части, а приземлившись, бьёт по чужому клинку. Со всей силой, оставшейся после прыжка. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы выбить меч из чужой руки. 

Падаван остаётся безоружным. Неужели так просто? Раз так, то от джедая нет никакой пользы. Мол бьёт мечом в чужую шею. Однако лезвие рассекает лишь воздух. Кеноби успевает уйти перекатом. Едва встав на ноги, он притягивает к себе меч и снова его активирует. 

Между ними — полметра пространства. Обломки дроида с потрескивающими микросхемами. Мол обходит их. Они с джедаем медленно движутся по кругу. Напряжение в воздухе ощутимо физически. 

— Сколько лет твой учитель тебя тренирует? 

Столько, сколько Мол себя помнит. У падавана, по идее, та же ситуация, но подходы к учёбе точно были разные. И методики Сидиуса куда эффективнее джедайских. Подтверждение тому — неуверенность в звонком голосе. Джедай видит, что не победит. Ему страшно. Он не знает, когда именно Мол его убьёт. 

Этого пока и сам ситх не знает. 

Он бросается на джедая. Резко, без предупреждения, и бьёт его сверху. Если бы падаван не выставил меч, то лезвие прошило бы его от плеча до ступни. Но клинки сталкиваются друг о друга. Шипят. Джедай пытается уйти из-под удара, однако Мол быстрее. Он бьёт его ступней в грудь. Падаван падает на плиты, снова роняя меч, и пятится назад. Он успевает сориентироваться за секунду до того, как Мол отсёк бы его голову от тела. Лезвие меча проходится по дюрастали. Кеноби откатывается в сторону. Вскакивает на ноги и — за мгновение до того, как это сделал бы ситх — снова поднимает своё оружие. Замирает в защитной стойке. 

Так неинтересно. 

Джедай просто пытается не умереть, а Молу нужно, чтобы он нападал. 

— Я убью тебя, — обещает Мол, провернув меч в руке. Тот выбивает из дюрастали искры. — Мой Учитель скоро начнёт войну, в которой вас всех казнят. Сейчас я убью тебя, а потом я доберусь до храма. Я вырежу ваш Совет. Я перебью ваших юнлингов и падаванов. Ни один из ваших хвалёных рыцарей не остановит нас.

Оби-Ван сжимает губы с отчётливо различимой злостью. Он краснеет. Он всё ещё пытается сдерживаться. 

— Я разрушу твой Храм, — вкрадчиво продолжает Мол. Что бы ещё добавить? Ах да. Перед ним же падаван. — Я найду и убью твоего мастера. 

На этот раз джедай атакует первым. Он налетает на ситха с целой серией ударов. Двигаясь быстрее, чем до этого. Мол уходит в оборону. Несколько долгих секунд он полагается только на рефлексы и Силу. Та течёт через тело, направляет его, и меч будто сам отражает атаки. А затем ситх возвращает себе контроль над ситуацией. Он блокирует чужой меч одним размашистым ударом, давит, не позволяя убрать лезвие, и бьёт по джедаю Силой. Того относит назад, но он не падает. Более того, он снова рвётся в бой. Клинки сталкиваются. Чужое лицо — в считанных сантиметрах. Упрямства в голубых глазах хватило бы сразу на несколько раскрасневшихся падаванов. 

— Этого никогда не будет! — кричит Кеноби с запалом. — Мой мастер... 

Мол прерывает его, провернув меч. Второе его лезвие проносится в миллиметре от чужой руки. Прожигает ткань джедайской робы. Кеноби скашивает глаза на разрезанный рукав. Сглатывает шумно и испуганно. Однако Оби-Ван даже тогда не отступает. Он снова атакует, довольно-таки мастерски пытаясь пробить защиту Мола. Они обмениваются ударами, продолжая кружить друг напротив друга. 

Так-то лучше. 

Теперь Мол видит, что забрал джедая не зря. 

Ситх не отказывает себе в удовольствии растянуть поединок. Когда он замечает брешь в чужих атаках, он не пользуется ей. Чтобы промучить Кеноби чуть дольше. Но в следующую секунду случается невозможное. Джедай, в последний миг изменив движение руки, бьёт не по Молу. И не по лезвию, которое он выставил. Кеноби бьёт по рукоятке его меча, разрезая его, а ситх не успевает среагировать. В его руке остаётся только половина оружия. Всего одно лезвие.

Мол уходит в сальто, отпрыгивая от джедая, чтобы получить пару лишних секунд. Чтобы перестроить собственную тактику. Он злится на Кеноби, но ещё сильнее — на себя. Учитель говорил ему, что нельзя недооценивать джедаев. К падаванам это тоже должно относиться. Мол успел сориентироваться сейчас, но что было бы в другом бою? Что, если его победили бы? 

Ситх прекращает играть. Он устремляется к джедаю с низким рыком их-под сжатых челюстей. Мол орудует одноклинковым мечом ничуть не хуже того, который Кеноби сломал. Тот в этом убеждается. Получает шквал из одинаково сильных ударов, которые едва успевает отбивать. В промежутке между ними Мол бьёт его рукоятью меча в лицо. Грубый приём. Не принятый в тех красивых фехтовальных стилях, которым джедаи обучают своих. Поэтому Оби-Ван его пропускает. Он теряется на мгновение, достаточное для того, чтобы Мол Силой вырвал меч из его ладоней. Ситх сжимает под пальцами незнакомую рукоять. Он скрещивает клинки, красный и голубой, и валит падавана на колени. Чужая шея оказывается ровно между потрескивающих лезвий. 

Оби-Ван смотрит на него снизу-вверх. Из разбитой губы вытекает кровь. Забрак ощущает её металлический запах. Он хочет видеть страх в чужих глазах. Хочет сломать джедая, который на какой-то короткий миг почти его победил. Но место страха по-прежнему занимает упрямство. Джедай в шаге от смерти, и прямо сейчас он готов умереть. 

Мол прикрывает глаза. Глубоко вдыхает разгорячённый воздух. Он берет под контроль разошедшийся пульс, несколько последних мгновений держа ситуацию на грани. Ощущая силу. Победу. Власть, от которой подрагивают кончики пальцев. 

Джедаю идёт стоять перед ним на коленях. 

Мол дезактивирует мечи. Лезвия, сиявшие у чужой шеи, исчезают, и падаван рушится вниз. Он опирается на локоть, пытаясь отдышаться, пока Мол вешает на пояс теперь уже три рукояти. Ситх поднимает с пола остатки дроида, сражённого выстрелом. Его ещё можно будет починить. Обломками второго пусть займётся уборщик. 

Мол оборачивается на Кеноби, который смотрит на него с совсем не джедайской злостью во взгляде. 

— Иди за мной, — приказывает ситх. Он всё ещё не намерен оставлять падавана разгуливать тут в одиночестве. Так что Оби-Ван в угрюмом молчании тащится за ним до мастерской. Там Мол оставляет простреленный металлический шар на попечении дроида-ремонтника, а сам ищет среди ящиков новый корпус для светового меча. Параллельно прокручивая в голове схватку. Анализируя ошибки, которые привели к тому, что теперь ему нужен этот новый корпус. 

Молу необходимо меньше играться с противниками. И... и был ещё один интересный момент. 

— Кто твой мастер? — спрашивает он у падавана, держащегося в метре от него. Кажется, Оби-Ван пытался сказать, что Мол не сможет убить его мастера. Кем бы тот ни был — Кеноби ошибается. Но всё же Молу любопытно. 

— Квай-Гон Джин, — с гордостью произносит Кеноби. Это имя знакомо Молу. Сидиус упоминал его, когда перечислял особенно опасных джедаев. Отклонения от учений Ордена, острый ум, великолепные навыки в бою на мечах. Оби-Ван, должно быть, считает, что ему повезло с наставником. Однако Мол убил бы его. Он уверен. Он убил бы кого угодно, если бы только Учитель наконец выпустил его отсюда и дал ему действительно важные миссии. 

Мол сжимает в руке запчасти, с которыми восстановит меч. На сегодня схваток хватит. Значит, джедай доживёт до завтра. Ситх возвращается в жилой комплекс, и падаван следует за ним. Как хвост. Раздражающий своим присутствием и упёртым взглядом. А Молу для того, чтобы починить оружие, нужна концентрация. 

Ситх заходит в свою спальню. Он сваливает металлические детали на узкую койку и окидывает падавана недовольным взглядом. От того несёт гарью, потом и кровью. 

— Дальше по коридору будет санблок, — сообщает ему Мол. — Иди. 

Душ и обработка ран (кажется, ситх всё-таки задел мечом его руку) — вполне приемлемый предлог, чтобы отослать его от себя. Жилой комплекс в любом случае закрыт и заблокирован. Если джедай попытается вырваться отсюда при помощи Силы, то Мол тут же это почувствует. И, даже если Кеноби выберется, снаружи его будут ждать боевые дроиды. Он не сбежит. Никак. Ситуация под контролем. 

Дверь за джедаем закрывается, и Мол садится на пол. Он раскладывает перед собой детали. Кристаллы не повреждены, а это главное. Собрать заново корпус — дело техники. Ситх сосредотачивается. Позволяет Силе течь через себя. Он наблюдает за тем, как части меча медленно поднимаются в воздух. Подрагивают, выстраиваясь в нужной комбинации, и соединяются в новую рукоять. 

Когда-то он, ещё подросток, несколько дней подряд сидел перед печью, синтезируя кристаллы и создавая свою, уникальную конструкцию оружия. 

Сейчас он берет его в руку уже спустя несколько минут. Включает, проверяя, и слышит знакомый тихий гул. Клинки горят родным красным цветом. Мол любит своё оружие. Гордится им, потому что техника боя на двухклинковом мече гораздо сложнее, чем на классическом. Однако Мол обучился ей. В совершенстве. 

Всё, чтобы стать идеальным инструментом в руках Учителя. 

Джедай — пусть даже Учитель о нём не узнает — служит всё той же цели. 

Мол вешает оружие на пояс и подходит к рабочему столу. Этот стол, автомат для подачи воды и жёсткая койка — в принципе всё, что есть в его комнате. Ситх жмёт на пару кнопок. Над столом высвечиваются файлы, которые Учитель приказал ему изучить. Они о Набу. Мирная планета в Среднем кольце. Известна месторождениями плазмы. Мол знает, что это родная планета его Учителя. Наверное, поэтому он именно отсюда начнёт финальную фазу Великого плана. 

В дверь ситха стучат. Кеноби послушно к нему вернулся. Мол не тратит время на то, чтобы выключить голограммы. Во-первых, сами по себе они ничего джедаю не скажут. Во-вторых, джедай скоро умрёт. Так что Мол открывает дверь и сторонится, пропуская Оби-Вана внутрь. Он, похоже, пострался успокоиться. По крайней мере, вместо злости в голубых глазах читается лишь прежняя настороженность. Кеноби потрудился стряхнуть грязь со своей робы, и теперь она выглядит чуть более белой. С мокрых волос по шее стекают капли воды. 

Мол не уверен в том, почему он так внимательно смотрит на человека. Это ведь обычный человек. Парень. Светлая кожа, каштановые волосы, мягкие и мальчишеские черты лица. Прямо сейчас на этом лице написана осторожность и не особо скрытая неприязнь. К нему, ситху. Кеноби смотрит через его плечо. 

— Набу? — хмурит он брови. — Что-то важное происходит на Набу? 

Пока ещё — нет. Мол, на всякий случай, всё-таки подходит к столу и убирает файлы. Блокирует доступ. Кеноби продолжает стоять за его спиной. Это логично. Мол сам приказал ему сюда прийти. Просто собственная комната впервые в жизни кажется настолько тесной. 

— Так с какой ты планеты? — джедай не оставляет попыток узнать больше. Мол продолжает их игнорировать. Строго говоря, в данном случае ответа он и сам не знает. Возможно, с Иридонии. Возможно, с Датомира. А может, из любой другой колонии забраков. Учитель говорил лишь, что Мола отдала ему его мать. Собственноручно и добровольно. Мол предпочитает думать, что сама Сила подтолкнула её к этому. Что она чувствовала, насколько великая судьба уготована Молу, и отдала его в руки этой самой судьбы. Сидиус говорил, что она же нанесла ему клановые татуировки. Должно быть, она хотела, чтобы Мол знал, откуда он родом. Однако он никогда не пытался это выяснить. Его жизнь началась с Дарта Сидиуса. Всё остальное — неважно. 

Он проходит мимо смотрящего на него джедая. Запирает его и сам направляется в санблок. Принимает душ. Меняет повязку на плече. Надевает чистую одежду. Стандартные действия, которые он выполнял сотни раз. На базе, которую с самого детства может во всех подробностях описать даже с закрытыми глазами. Только сейчас он тут не один. И не с Сидиусом. И это каким-то образом выбивает из колеи.

Мол возвращается в спальню. Кеноби уже успел усесться на его матрас с кружкой воды в руках. Ситх снова проходит мимо. Учитель хотел, чтобы он подготовился к возможной миссии на Набу. Значит, Мол будет изучать информацию про каких-то криффовых гунганов. Он подключает файлы. Разворачивает голограммы над столом. 

— Ты не боишься со мной драться, — доносится из-за спины по-прежнему не сдающийся голос, — но ты боишься со мной разговаривать. 

Мол едва ли не фыркает от бредовости чужих слов. И обвинение в трусости он просто неспособен оставить без ответа. Он поправляет зарвавшегося джедая:

— Мне незачем с тобой разговаривать. 

— Да брось, — доносится неправдоподобно бодрая усмешка. — Ты сам говорил, что убьёшь меня. Так какая разница, что ты мне расскажешь? Я просто пытаюсь понять... 

— Ты просто пытаешься, — прерывает его Мол, поворачиваясь к падавану лицом, — узнать больше обо мне и моём Учителе. Ты надеешься сбежать. 

— Но ты ведь уверен, что я не смогу? — парирует джедай и повторяет с нажимом: — Я пытаюсь понять, кто ты такой. В смысле, ты ученик ситха. Это заметно. Но разве ситхи не ставят в приоритет потакание страстям? Всё это место... — джедай обводит рукой комнату, имея в виду базу (а может, и нечто большее), — непохоже на дворец тёмного лорда. Знаешь, я думал, джедаи живут аскетично. Но... но, как минимум, моя комната в Храме была побольше этой. 

Как ученик, Мол ставит в приоритет служение Учителю. Как ситху, для него важна собственная сила и мощь. И уж точно не джедайские представления о том, какими должны быть стихи. Мол скрещивает руки на груди. Он не собирается отвечать на подобный невнятный выпад. Он видит, насколько джедаю неуютно под его взглядом. Кеноби ёрзает на месте. Чуть крепче сжимает стакан с водой. Он опускает глаза к кровати, но он продолжает гнуть свою линию:

— Я могу ошибаться, — впервые говорит он что-то, в чём он прав, — но, кем бы ни был твой учитель, ты не знаешь никого другого, так? Он похитил тебя, он обучил тебя и отправляет на свои задания. А ты сидишь здесь и подчиняешься ему. И ты никогда не думал, что... 

Мол тихо усмехается. 

— Забавно слышать подобное от джедая, — замечает он. — Вы разве не дрессируете своих с младенчества? 

— Это другое, — упрямо сжимает губы падаван. — Ты... 

— Ну разумеется, другое, — Мол шире растягивает губы. — Тебя дрессировали для подчинения твоему лицемерному Ордену. Для служения вашей лживой Республике. Тебя учили быть слабым. Мой Учитель займёт совершенно другое место. Я — другой. 

Исключительный. С Тёмной стороной в собственных венах и с местом в Великом плане. Это гордыня, но Сидиус не говорил ему её обуздать. А значит, всё правильно.

— Да что тебе сделали джедаи? — тем временем всплёскивает руками Кеноби. — Что вообще мы могли тебе сделать, если ты всю жизнь сидишь здесь? 

Не всю жизнь, но об этом незачем рассказывать. Джедай глуп и наивен. Он не понимает искренне. Как будто не знает о геноциде, который джедаи устроили стихам тысячи лет назад. Не знает о том, как тлетворно для Галактики влияние джедайских учений. Знал бы он, как сильно Мол их ненавидит. Этому Сидиус учил его годами. В конце концов... 

— Вы заслуживает смерти, — коротко отвечает Мол. — Вы недостаточно сильны, чтобы её избежать. 

Он хмыкает, скривив губы. Добавляет:

— Ты недостаточно силён. 

Кеноби упрямо мотает головой. 

— Сила не только в том, чтобы убивать кого-то. 

— Вряд ли ты сможешь повторить это после того, как я воткну в твою грудь меч. 

Джедай неопределённо ведёт плечом. Он до сих пор не выказывает страха, и это Мол уважает. 

Ему всё ещё незачем с ним говорить. Но почему-то взгляд отводить не хочется. Хотя это действительно самый обычный человек. Мол таких десятками убивал. И... и, возможно, в этом дело? Он не привык подолгу общаться с кем-то, кто не Учитель. В последний раз такое было лет восемь назад. Тогда он, ещё ребёнок, три года провёл в академии на Орсисе. Там было много разных людей. Там было невозможно не познакомиться с кем-то. Была даже сокурсница, которая... помогала ему, как бы неловко ни было об этом вспоминать. Но, когда Сидиус приказал ему вырезать всех, Мол вырезал всех. С тех пор мир принял свой нынешний вид. Координаты, в которых живёт ситх, предельно просты. Вся вселенная поделена на две части. Есть цели, которые нужно уничтожить. Есть возможные цели. И есть Учитель, которые способен перевести любого человека из одной категории в другую. 

Джедай — цель по определению. 

Мол говорит с ним, смотрит на него, находится в одном с ним помещении, и это просто не то, что он привык делать. Остаётся лишь радоваться тому, что осталось недолго. 

Он заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от чужого лица. Возвращается к описанию гунганов как биологического вида. Разумные земноводные гуманоиды. Коренные жители Набу. Считаются примитивными, но умеют обращаться с техникой и в больших количествах представляют опас... 

— Что, если ты ошибаешься? — бесцеремонно доносится сзади. — Что, если для твоего мастера ты не великий лорд ситхов, не преемник, а просто... раб? Он учил тебя чему-то большему, чем убийства? Он учил тебя править? Разве он выпускает тебя отсюда, чтобы ты... 

Ярость вспыхивает в груди одной небольшой сверхновой. Мол не намерен слушать подобное. Он разворачивается, вскидывая руку, и джедая подбрасывает в воздух. Ситх врезает его в дюрасталевую дверь. Сжимает горло, чтобы из него больше не вырвалось ни единого лживого слова, и подходит ближе. Держать его Силой — мало. Есть особое наслаждение в том, чтобы выдавливать из кого-то жизнь собственными руками. Мол пережимает чужое горло локтём. Произносит, едва сдерживая рычание:

— Не пытайся настроить меня против моего Учителя. 

Джедай невыносимо глуп, если думает, что это возможно. Он цепляется за руку Мола вспотевшими ладонями. Пытается оттолкнуть её от своей шеи, но забрак сильнее физически. Второй рукой он ударяет в металл рядом с чужой головой. И добавляет, чтобы джедай точно понял:

— Ты жив только до тех пор, пока я тебе это позволяю. Ты здесь раб. 

Кеноби хватает воздух губами. Мол ждёт от него кивка. Но получает новую дерзость:

— А ты? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, почти без страха глядя ему в глаза. — Если ты не подчинишься своему мастеру, то что он сделает? Разве он не убьёт тебя? Разве ты не... 

Он хрипит, не в силах закончить вопрос. Раз локтя недостаточно — Мол сжимает чужую шею ладонью. Давит, перекрывая кислород, и наклоняется ближе к чужому уху:

— Ты можешь замолчать, — рычит он, игнорируя то, как крепко джедай цепляется за его запястье, — либо ты можешь умереть. Прямо сейчас. 

В ответ, разумеется, раздаётся только нечленораздельный хрип. Мол не позволяет джедаю вдохнуть. Он сжимает его шею. Кожа под пальцами — горячая. Тонкая. Ситх ощущает быстрый пульс подушечками пальцев. Он чувствует, как трепыхается под ним чужое тело, но игнорирует все эти невнятные удары. Удар Силой, совсем слабый (у джедая явно проблемы с концентрацией в таких условиях), игнорирует тоже. Мол держит в руках чужую жизнь. Держит чужое тело. И он снова ощущает что-то, чего в такой ситуации быть не должно. Что-то, помимо привычной власти от возможности убить. Что-то... в себе. В пульсе, который опять сбивается. В крови, которая словно густеет, и сердцам становится чуть сложнее её перекачивать. В желании не отпускать. Продолжать касаться. 

Мол отпускает чужую шею резко. Неожиданно для самого себя. У джедая подгибаются ноги, он подкашивается, и валится он — снова — на Мола. Они оказываются ещё ближе, чем до этого. Вплотную. Ситх, пытающийся понять, в каком состоянии находится его тело. Джедай в попытках отдышаться. Оби-Ван задирает голову. Он дёргается назад, но за его спиной — дюрасталь. Джедай бьётся о неё затылком. А Мол продолжает на него смотреть. На белую кожу, покрытую испариной. На губы. Полные и обветренные. Они подрагивают из-за частого дыхания. Мол смотрит в глаза, упрямые и испуганные, и он не понимает. Собственная рука вздрагивает в каком-то рефлекторном порыве снова коснуться чужой кожи. Сжать. Взять. Мол дышит тяжелее. Он стоит вплотную к джедаю, и что-то в теле, в разуме, с самого дна сознания, диктует приблизиться ещё. Чтобы вжать Кеноби в дверь всем телом. Чтобы почувствовать больше. Сильнее. 

Мол не делает этого. Он контролирует себя, он, крифф побери, всегда себя контролирует, но что-то прямо сейчас происходит не так. 

Оби-Ван сжимает ладони в кулаки. Прижимает их к дюрастали. Он весь прижимается к ней, не решаясь напасть на ситха, и крохи воздуха между ними вот-вот заискрят. Мол по-прежнему упирается рукой в стену около чужой головы. Запирая Кеноби между собой и дверью. Вторую ладонь Мол сжимает. Разжимает. Ощущая, как пальцы подрагивают. Пульс не удаётся взять под контроль. Он стучит всё быстрее без каких-либо видимых на то причин. Дышать спокойно становится сложно. Почти неподъёмно.

Мол смотрит на парня перед собой. С каждой секундой напряжение всё большей тяжестью оседает в теле. 

Чем дольше Мол находится близко к нему, тем хуже становится. Тем меньше он себя контролирует. Хочется вернуть руку на чужую шею. И не только на шею. Хочется...

Осознание прошивает разум бластерным зарядом. 

Мол отшатывается от джедая. Слыша, как собственный пульс набатом стучит в голове. 

Он годами учился контролировать своё тело. Затачивал его для сражений. Он не терпел, если рука вздаргивала перед ударом, он приучал себя к боли, он ругал себя даже за самую обыкновенную дрожь в перенапряжённых мышцах. Он делал из себя машину для убийств. Учитель делал. Ни на что другое никогда не было времени. Ничто другое не было достойно внимания Мола. Однако прямо сейчас тело дало сбой. Напомнило о том, что контролировать — с тех пор, как Мол стал подростком — было особенно тяжело. Отсутствие контроля пугает. Отсутствие контроля — это недопустимо. 

Он разворачивается прочь от джедая. Подходит к голограммам с изображениями криффовых амфибий с Набу. 

Кеноби за спиной, судя по звукам, заново учится дышать. 

— Я убью тебя, — негромко напоминает Мол. Скорее, самому себе. Всё ещё силясь побороть смятение. — Как только ты не сможешь дать мне достойного поединка, я тебя убью. 

Кеноби не отвечает. В кои-то веки. А Мол смотрит на строчки аурбеша, которые даже не осознаёт. Тяжесть из тела никуда не девается. Лишняя энергия, с которой нужно что-то сделать. С которой Мол не привык сталкиваться. 

Комната теперь стала ещё теснее. 

Мол резко смахивает со стола голограммы. Он отшвыривает джедая от двери и выходит. Запирает его. Ситх идёт к дроидам-фехтовальщикам и активирует сразу четырёх. 

Он плохо знает, что делать со своим телом в такой ситуации. Первейшая реакция — подавить всё и забыть. 

Зато Мол знает, что делать с дроидами, которые медленно его окружают. 

В схватке не останется места ни для единой лишней мысли. 

В схватке Мол снова будет самим собой.


	3. три

Мол слишком силён для того, чтобы тренировка смогла оставить его истощённым. И прямо сейчас из-за этого неудобно. У Мола есть силы. Мол помнит, что он хотел с ними сделать. Он смотрит на парня напротив себя.

Кеноби делает вид, что медитирует. Или, скорее, искренне пытается.

Бояться собственных мыслей — просто смешно. Мол не боится. Он думает их. Прокручивает в голове. Просто это всё... непривычно. Он знает, что такое влечение. Он испытывал его. Иначе невозможно. Но он постоянно был либо на базе, либо на заданиях. Здесь из общества только дроиды. Во время миссий Мол не позволял себе отвлекаться. Ни на что. Никогда. Так что все его познания... скорее теоретические. Он не интересовался другими людьми. Учитель в лучшем случае проигнорировал бы интерес Мола к кому-либо. Куда вероятнее, что Учителю это бы не понравилось. Люди — либо цели, либо возможные цели. Только два варианта. Мол повторяет себе это, но он продолжает смотреть на Оби-Вана.

Ему нравится то, что он видит.

Ему всё ещё ужасно хочется его касаться. Как тогда, у двери. И зайти дальше.

Мол может. Никто не помешает и никто не узнает. Что бы ни произошло в этой комнате, это останется только в ней. Это нечто из ряда вон в привычной дисциплине. Но это не запрещено. У этого не будет никаких негативных последствий. В конце концов, влечение вовсе необязательно ведёт к привязанности. Такого Мол уж точно не допустил бы.

Он опускает голову к плечу, продолжая рассматривать Оби-Вана. Молодой парень. По человеческим меркам он, наверное, считается красивым. Прямой нос, полные губы, ровные росчерки бровей. Плечи под светлой джедайской робой мерно вздымаются в такт дыханию. Мол вспоминает глаза, сейчас — закрытые. Голубые. Так непохожие на его собственные. Он вспоминает, что он чувствовал, когда смотрел на них с расстояния в какие-то сантиметры, и он хочет испытать это снова.

Джедай чувствовал то же, что и он? Или это сработало только в одну сторону?

Если бы Мол разбирался в этом лучше.

— Кеноби, — тихо произносит он. Громко не нужно. Джедай всё равно открывает глаза. Смотрит на Мола. Они сидят в одинаковых позах, скрестив ноги, только Мол — на полу, а Оби-Ван — на матрасе.

Мол отмечает возросшую тревогу в чужом взгляде. От джедая так и несёт нервозностью. Молу тоже... не так спокойно, как он привык. Вместо привычной концентрации в груди колотится смятение. Ситх очень давно не делал чего-то, что было бы для него в новинку. И сейчас не уверен, как.

Кеноби скоро умрёт, и этот факт делает всё проще. В разговоре с ним можно не ограничивать себя. Не так сильно думать о последствиях.

Оби-Ван выдерживает пристальный взгляд ситха. Только сильнее сжимает ладони на своих коленках. Он вскидывает бровь с немым вопросом. 

Молу интересно. И нужно как-то спросить. 

— В Ордене джедаев запрещены любовные отношения, — озвучивает он всем известный факт. Оби-Ван настороженно кивает. — Скажи, ты следовал этому правилу? 

Кеноби опускает взгляд к чёрному матрасу. Мол видит, как он закусывает светло-розовую губу. И ещё сильнее сжимает ткань широких штанов под своими пальцами. 

— Не всегда. 

Они враги и один из них скоро умрёт. Плюс такой ситуации в том, что можно быть друг с другом честными. Мол кивает, принимая чужой ответ. Джедаю он явно нелегко даётся. 

— Расскажешь? — предлагает Мол. Хотя он не стал бы настаивать. Это не настолько важно. 

— Я... — Кеноби запинается, признаваясь: — Я даже уходил из Ордена несколько лет назад. Ненадолго. Она погибла в бою. У меня не получилось её защитить. И у меня есть подруга, с которой мы одно время были близки, но мы оба в Ордене. Наши учителя узнали. Так дальше было нельзя. И... И была одна миссия на Манладоре. Мы с мастером защищали их герцогиню. Нас постоянно преследовали, мы жили одним днём, это... Это длилось почти год. 

Ну надо же. Мол усмехается, качая головой. Так перед ним далеко неидеальный джедай.

— И что твой мастер думал обо всём этом?

Оби-Ван краснеет. Он отворачивается от вопроса, как от пощёчины, и крепко сжимает губы. Странная реакция. Так выглядят люди, которые давят что-то в себе. Джедай скрывает нечто важное. От учителя, от Мола, возможно, от самого себя. Мол не бывал ни в каких отношениях, но он разбирается в них. Он видел их, он запоминал, он разбирался, что к чему, чтобы использовать это против своих целей. 

Мол видит покрасневшего парня, который слишком долго не отвечает на его вопрос. 

— Ты и твой мастер... — дальше Мол хотел сказать «не очень ладили?», но Кеноби слышит нечто иное. И отвечает быстро:

— Нет. Нет, мы никогда. Он мой учитель, так... так нельзя, — говорит он убеждённо то, что явно сотню раз прежде повторял себе. 

— Но ты бы хотел, — констатирует Мол. 

Оби-Ван в ответ молчит, опустив голову. Несколько долгих и напряжённых секунд. 

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — раздражённо спрашивает он, поднимая лицо. — Зачем тебе знать? 

Мол пожимает плечами. Ему интересно, как всё обычно происходит у людей. Как люди поступают, когда ощущают то, что ощутил он несколько часов назад. Но, похоже, это ни для кого не бывает просто.  
Ситх слишком долго думает об этом. О парне, который дышит взволнованно. С краской на щеках. Её тоже нравится видеть. 

Молу слишком не хватает самоконтроля, и он закрывает глаза. Медитация должна помочь. Он не запрещает себе сделать то, что хочет сделать, но ему не нравится терять дисциплину. Он должен всегда контролировать себя. Даже если сосредоточиться сложно. И... и есть ещё одно, встающее между ним и желаемым стеной. Тот факт, что это джедай. Джедаи достойны только того, чтобы их убивали. Делать что-то ещё — низко. Или, возможно, Мол такими мыслями маскирует собственную неопытность, которая сковывает мышцы. 

Проще всего было бы убить его и забыть.

Ситх закрывает глаза и фокусирует разум на Силе. Ярко-красный поток привычно закручивается вокруг него. Разжигает пламя и вдыхает мощь в раны. Тёмная сторона не исцеляет. Но она даёт силу, даёт мщение, даёт возможность подминать под себя мир, и это куда важнее. 

Рядом — джедай, но Мол намеренно игнорирует его присутствие. 

Молу важно понимать, что ни одно, даже самое сильное желание, не будет способно одержать верх над ним самим. 

И это ошибка. 

Ситх так сильно концентрируется на себе, что джедай ускользает от внимания. Колебания, исходящие от него в Силе. Интуиция лишь в самый последний момент вынуждает Мола распахнуть глаза. 

Оби-Ван, не дыша, наклоняется над ним. Чужие пальцы уже успели обхватить рукоять джедайского меча. 

Похоже, Кеноби отчаялся и решил воспользоваться первым же шансом, который увидел. 

Мол перехватывает его запястье. Джедай тут же вздрагивает всем телом. Их взгляды пересекаются, и паника в чужом более чем обоснованна. Оби-Ван тянет руку на себя, но ситх не выпускает. Хотя можно было бы. Кеноби так и остался безоружным. Почти. Он выставляет перед собой ладонь, и Мола бьёт в грудь ударной волной. Ситху удаётся не упасть, однако воздух из лёгких выбивает напрочь. Джедай пользуется этой секундой, чтобы потянуться за своим мечом второй рукой. Ногти человека царапают по металлу, однако ситх снова успевает его остановить. Теперь он держит оба его запястья. Теперь он злее. Он дёргает Кеноби вниз, сваливая его на пол, и обе его руки прижимает к полу. Наклоняясь над ним. В первую секунду это начало обычной драки, и Мол держит джедая просто чтобы тот не рыпался. Однако затем до разума доходит, что... что он держит его. Опять. Точнее, первым это доходит до тела, кровь в котором снова густеет. Чуть-чуть затуманивает мозг. 

Оби-Ван замирает. Во взгляде дрожит злость напополам с отчаянием. Его ладони сжаты в кулаки. Его одеяния раскидало по полу. Он красивый. Мол не привык думать в таких категориях, но он уже столько времени смотрит на него, что другое слово вряд ли подойдёт. Красивый. Он должен быть убит, но он красивый. 

— Убьёшь меня? — дерзко спрашивает джедай. Он что, провоцирует Мола сделать это быстрее? Хотя какая-то часть ситха понимает такую провокацию. Ожидание наказания может быть тяжелее самого наказания. Не говоря уже о казни. 

— Не сейчас, — отвечает Мол, сильнее сжимая горячие запястья. Оби-Ван лежит перед ним на полу. Ситх нависает сверху, и тело словно каменеет. Незнакомые желания раздирают разум на кусочки. Наклониться ближе к чужому лицу. Прижаться к телу телом. Ощутить чужой жар и пульс подушечками пальцев. 

Мол не знает, что делать, и не делает ничего. 

— Может, тогда отпустишь меня? — спрашивает Кеноби уже не так дерзко. С нотками страха. Неуверенности. Он тоже ощущает двусмысленность ситуации, и у него это вызывает тревогу. Он весь — словно одно немое предупреждение. «Не приближайся». Читается в побледневшей коже, в сжатых губах, в настороженном изгибе бровей. 

— Нет. 

Оби-Ван начинает дышать чаще. Он пытается вырвать свои руки из чужой хватки, но это у него не получится. Мол крепко держит. Он не отпустит, и... и он не уверен, что сделать прямо сейчас. Этого парня хочется трогать. Везде. Сжимать его под ладонями, ощущать так близко, как это возможно, и слышать чужое дыхание у себя над ухом. Чтобы оно было таким же частым, как сейчас. Взволнованным. Хочется всего и сразу, и Мол ощущает, как он решается. На что-то. Новое. Не запретное, он же не связан джедайскими правилами, но ужасно новое. 

Первым делом Мол вытягивает чужие руки. Он заставляет Кеноби поднять их над головой, и так парень выглядит ещё беззащитнее. С этой своей молочной кожей, приоткрытыми губами и возмущённым взглядом. Ситх одним локтём прижимает обе его руки к полу. Второй ладонью Мол опускается к его лицу. Задерживает пальцы над щекой, несколько долгих мгновений не решаясь коснуться. Он привык касаться, только чтобы ударить. Сейчас он ведёт пальцами по тонкой коже, чтобы... почувствовать. Этот ток, который моментально бежит по нервам. Перемыкает их. Мол кончиками пальцев доходит до чужих губ, когда они начинают двигаться.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Кеноби голосом, просевшим на пару тонов. 

Он же тоже это ощущает. И он — неидеальный джедай — должен понимать это даже лучше, чем сам Мол. Ситх видит мурашки на чужой шее. Он не знает, от страха они или... или от чего-то другого. Но, кажется, он знает, что ответить на чужой вопрос. 

— Потакаю своим страстям, — произносит он формулировку, которую так удачно дал ему Кеноби. 

Мол накрывает пальцами чужие губы. Обводит их по контуру, пока они трясутся всё отчётливее. И это дрожь не страха, а злости. От джедая в ответ на его слова так и разит возмущением. Он смотрит на ситха, как на сумасшедшего. Снова дёргает руки, и в этот раз одна из них выскользает из хватки. 

Мол получает удар в скулу. Кулаком. Немного смазанный, но сильный. Голову отбрасывает в сторону, рука слетает с чужого лица, а джедай поспешно из-под него выбирается. Он вскакивает на ноги. Краснеет. Пятится к двери, хватая ртом воздух, и он, кажется, аж немеет от этого своего возмущения. Злости. Загнанности.  
Ситх поднимается на ноги, ощупывая скулу. Болит. Однако в сравнении с тем, что для него порой устраивал Сидиус — болью это даже не назовёшь. 

Оби-Ван прижимается спиной к двери и смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Ты что, свихнулся? — наконец выговаривает он. — Слушай, что бы тебе ни показалось в моих словах про страсти — я не это имел в виду. Точно не это. Так что... 

— Почему нет? — спрашивает Мол, делая шаг вперёд. Оби-Ван выставляет перед собой руки. — Ты мой пленник. 

Он подходит вплотную к джедаю. Тот тут же пытается уйти в сторону, но Мол хватает его за плечи. Он прижимает его к дюрастали. Резко. Грубо. Наверное, правильно — как-то иначе, однако размышлять об этом сейчас не тянет. Тянет к чужому телу. Прикасаться везде и разом. Думать сложно из-за этого желания, которое всё сильнее выкручивает жилы, из-за тяжёлого и тягучего, что вливается в вены. Но джедай может снова его ударить. Было бы неприятно. Помешало бы. Чтобы этого не случилось, Мол отпускает его плечи и берёт ладони. Поднимает их и впечатывает в стену. Сжимает. Крепко. До боли, судя по тому, как джедай выпрямляет брови. Кеноби дышит рвано. С паузами. По его коже снова идут мурашки. Под ухом, туда, куда попадает дыхание Мола. Ситх наклоняется ближе. Он лбом касается чужой чёлки. Всем телом вжимая Оби-Вана в криффову дверь. Тот тут же дёргается под ним. Скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно. Мол видит, как он закусывает губу. Как отворачивается, плотно закрыв глаза. И Мол ощущает такое напряжение в собственных клетках, что хочется рычать. 

— Ты свихнулся, — глухо повторяет джедай. — Ты слишком долго сидел тут один, и ты свихнулся. Ты... 

— Замолчи, — приказывает Мол, ведя носом по чужой шее. Прямо по венке, пульсирующей нездорово-часто. Кожа — влажная. Ситх чувствует, что Оби-Вана мелко трясёт. Всем телом чувствует. И тяжесть, почти болезненную, от которой нужно избавиться. Мол возбуждён. Он на грани того, чтобы разорвать на Кеноби одежду. Тот явно это ощущает. Выдыхает:

— Не надо. 

Ситх усмехается ему на ухо. Наблюдает за тем, как Оби-Ван жмурится, задерживает дыхание и идёт красными пятнами. Добавляет вымученное:

— Не так. 

Кровь шумит в голове. Чужой запах забивается в лёгкие. Однако Мол не зря учился самоконтролю. Его хватает на то, чтобы прорычать:

— Как? 

Джедай бьётся затылком об дверь. Вздыхает. Кусает губы, к которым намертво приковывает взгляд. 

— Ты же не оставишь меня в покое, да? 

Мол качает головой. Оби-Ван плотно закрывает веки. Цедит:

— Тогда отпусти мои руки. 

Звучит так, словно он сейчас снова попытается ударить. Это злит. И Мол не сдерживается. Он смотрит на блестящие от влаги губы, и их образ заедает в голове. В какой-то бесконечно долгий миг за то, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, он готов отдать безумно много. Однако ему не нужно ничего отдавать. Он берёт. Наклоняется к чужому лицу и врезается в эти губы своими. Они мягкие. Из-под них раздаётся громкое протестующее мычание, однако ситх его игнорирует. Он пытается делать то, что прежде только изредка видел. И ему нравится. Сминать чужие губы. Касаться их. Оттягивать и давить. Мешает только сам Кеноби, который принимается мотать головой. Он выворачивается из-под поцелуя. Прижимается щекой к дюрастали и смотрит в стену. Повторяет с нажимом:

— Мол. Руки, — Оби-Ван молчит одну долгую паузу, прежде чем добавляет: — Ну или хотя бы одну выпусти.

Ситх не уверен, зачем это нужно Кеноби, но одной рукой он ему ни в одной из вселенных ничего не сделает. Мол её отпускает. Освободившейся ладонью он сжимает чужое плечо. Очень близко к шее. Оби-Ван от этого снова вздрагивает. Он опускает взгляд в пол. А ситх вдруг понимает, что он теперь может обхватить чужой подбородок пальцами. Поднять к себе, и Кеноби не отвертится. Мол целует его. Жёстче. Глубже. Он вторгается в чужой рот, вгрызается, лезет языком, и от всех этих ощущений мурашки бегут между лопаток. Но их мало. Нужно больше. Во рту появляется солёный привкус. Должно быть, это лопнула разбитая губа парня. В тот же момент, когда Мол это осознает, он чувствует руку джедая. Он вдруг лезет своей рукой под тунику ситха. За пояс штанов. Оби-Ван обхватывает член Мола ладонью, и один этот факт вышибает из лёгких кислород. А Кеноби тем временем сжимает его теснее. Так, как нужно. Он ведёт ладонью ниже, до самого основания, и обратно. Ощущение этой узости заставляет зарычать в поцелуй. Кеноби повторяет движение. В следующий раз — уже быстрее. Мол не выдерживает. Он сам толкается в чужую руку. Продолжая целовать парня, который почти не сопротивляется. Удовольствие скручивает мышцы. Возбуждение застилает мозг тяжёлой пеленой. Мол плохо осознаёт то, что происходит. Только голод по чужому телу продолжает сводить с ума. Однако прервать то, что происходит прямо сейчас — физически невозможно. Мол ощущает, как чужие пальцы скользят по его члену. Ощущает тесноту, от которой тяжело дышать, и ужасно непривычное наслаждение. Оно очень быстро затапливает тело. Подводит напряжение до того момента, когда перед глазами темнеет, а после — резко отпускает. Разбивает. Мол всё ещё плохо осознаёт реальность, но теперь это его тело трясёт. Несколько секунд, заполненных низким плотным удовольствием. 

Оби-Ван достаёт руку из его штанов. Бесцеремонно вытирает её об его же тунику. 

— Главное — чтобы об этом не узнал Совет, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Джедаи, конечно, должны протягивать людям руку помощи, но...

Из-под губ вырывается смешок. «Рука помощи». Это был не акт милосердия. Мол понимает это, пока восстанавливает дыхание. Он припёр джедая к стенке. Во всех смыслах. И тот извернулся так, чтобы ситуация закончилась как можно быстрее и с наименьшими для него потерями. В результате никто даже не был раздет, а Молу уже нужно в душ. Кеноби — определено, нестандартный экземпляр. 

Собственные губы болят от того давления, с которым Мол его целовал. 

По подбородку Оби-Вана стекает струйка крови из лопнувшей губы. 

Мол вспоминает поцелуй. Он смог бы повторить, он хочет повторить, однако это слишком похоже на потерю контроля. 

Ситх отпускает Оби-Вана. Тот вытирает распухшие губы тыльной стороной ладони. Он не смотрит на Мола. Только в стену и в пол. Красивый. Раскрасневшийся. 

Может ли быть так, что не только Мол был возбуждён? Он смеряет Кеноби взглядом. Из-за свободных джедайских одежд наверняка не скажешь. Будь Оби-Ван обычным человеком, ситх сумел бы почувствовать его настроение. Но он — падаван с неплохой ментальной защитой. В любом случае, это уже не забота Мола, так? 

Ситх не знает, что сказать. Впрочем, это вовсе не необходимо. Молчание для Мола куда привычнее разговоров. 

Он уходит в санблок. Душ, смена одежды, несколько лишних минут на то, чтобы полностью взять под контроль тело. Осознать произошедшее. 

Близость с другим человеком — это нечто иное. Приятное и нужное настолько, что способно снести голову. Контроль, контроль, Мол должен учиться самоконтролю, эта мантра набатом вертится в голове, но те... желания были способны заглушать даже её. 

Мол возвращается в комнату и встаёт на пороге. Оби-Ван, у которого на щеках по-прежнему гуляет краска, стоит у рабочего стола. Но он ещё не успел попытаться взломать защиту файлов. Так что вместо того, чтобы оттащить его от стола Силой, Мол только окликает его:

— Кеноби, — и бросает ему меч. 

Оби-Ван взвешивает его в руке. Он косится на Мола с опасением, однако он послушно идёт за ним. Они поднимаются на тренировочную площадку. На этот раз ситх не подключает к схватке дроидов и не тратит время на лишние слова. 

Пока он способен без каких-либо сомнений отсечь чужую голову от тела — ему не о чем беспокоиться. 

Мол пытается. Он атакует без предупреждения, в прыжке активируя клинки. Оби-Ван успевает среагировать, и Мол на какой-то миг этому рад. Джедай отбивает удар и бьёт сам. Ситх узнаёт приёмы Атару. Не самая лёгкая форма боя. Он отвечает на неё серией выпадов с обоих лезвий. Мечи шипят, сталкиваясь, и вряд ли это можно назвать тренировкой. Оби-Ван действительно пытается отсечь ему руку. Мол ответным выпадом по-настоящему метит в сердце. Кеноби уходит в сторону, и меч с низким гулом распарывает воздух. 

Атаковать ещё раз мешает другой звук. Пиликанье коммуникатора, установленного рядом с площадкой. 

Учитель. 

— Стой! — повышает голос Мол, увернувшись от удара. — Отдай мне свой меч. 

Оби-Ван замирает. Смотрит то на коммуникатор, то на Мола. Джедай сжимает оружие обеими руками. Но он же не упустит шанс увидеть его Учителя, верно? 

— Мы продолжим схватку позже, — говорит Мол, дезактивируя меч. — Отдай мне оружие. 

Кеноби наконец слушается. Он выключает клинок, и Мол Силой выдирает рукоять из его ладони. Ситх спускается с площадки и подходит к коммуникатору. Меч джедая он прячет под складкамо туники. По-хорошему, Кеноби нужно затащить в жилой комплекс и запереть там. Но это время. А Учитель не любит, когда Мол заставляет его ждать. 

Джедай скоро умрёт, напоминает себе Мол. 

Абсолютно неважно, что он успеет узнать. 

— Молчи, — приказывает он Кеноби. — Если он увидит тебя, то прикажет убить на месте. 

Падаван кивает и остаётся стоять на расстоянии. Ситх жмёт на кнопку, принимая вызов. И опускается на одно колено. 

Голограмма Дарта Сидиуса высвечивается над ним. Учитель, как всегда, в плаще, скрывающем лицо. Как и положено, он говорит первым:

— Встань, Дарт Мол. У меня есть новости, которые тебе понравятся, — ученик поднимается на ноги, пока голос Сидиуса продолжает раскатываться по пещере. — Наши вложения в Торговую Федерацию дали свои плоды. Ганрей установит блокаду Набу. Их королева должна подписать всё, что нам нужно. Она молода и наивна, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. Через два дня ты отправишься на Набу, чтобы исключить возможное вмешательство джедаев. Ты изучил информацию о планете? 

Джедаи. Мол будет биться с джедаями. В груди разгорается предвкушение, которое годами там прессовалось. 

— Да, Учитель.

— Хорошо, — довольно произносит Сидиус. — Скоро Сенат будет в нашей власти, мой ученик. Набу — это только начало. Ты послужишь великой цели. 

Молу — как и всегда — не терпится спросить, как. Что именно содержится в Великом плане. Однако Учитель не любит лишних вопросов, а сейчас в двух метрах от коммуникатора стоит джедай. Мол отвечает только привычное:

— Я живу, чтобы служить вам, Учитель. 

Губы Сидиуса, едва видные из-под капюшона, изгибаются в жестокой усмешке.

— И пока ты служишь мне — ты жив. 

Мол не в первый раз слышит эту фразу. И сейчас лишь покорно склоняет голову. Однако теперь в голове набатом бьётся другой голос. Сначала — звонкий, потом — задушенный. Им, Молом. 

«Что, если ты не преемник, а просто... раб?». 

«Он учил тебя чему-то большему, чем убийства?». 

Голограмма выключается. Сидиус прервал связь. 

Учитель давно отучил его от вопросов. Но, заданные чужим голосом, они теперь остались у Мола в голове. Зудят в затылке. Молоточками бьют по мозгу. Однако Мол давит, давит и ещё сильнее давит любые неподобающие сомнения. Учитель дал ему всё, что могло быть ему нужно. Всё, необходимое для Великого плана. Когда придёт время, он научит Мола чему-то ещё. Просто... не сейчас. Мол — его преемник. Он — великий лорд ситхов, и его значимость неспособна быть меньше. Это была воля самой Силы, когда она вверила Мола в его руки. Иначе просто не может быть. Никак. Таковы ситхские правила. Есть двое, есть учитель и ученик, и последний всегда превосходит первого. Рано или поздно. Мол — очередное звено в тысячелетней цепочке. Есть только двое. Он — второй. Он станет великим. 

— Так, значит, гуманоид, — доносится задумчивый голос Оби-Вана. — Человек, верно? Политик? Или он как-то иначе связан с Сенатом? И Торговая федерация... ваша. Зачем вам блокада Набу? К чему это может привести? 

В конечном счёте — к уничтожению джедаев и к абсолютной власти Учителя. Пусть даже Молу ещё не дано знать, как. Он поворачивается к Кеноби. Сжимает в руках мечи. 

— Твой учитель должен быть невероятно богатым, — задумчиво говорит Оби-Ван. — Боюсь представить, сколько стоит подкуп Торговой федерации. Не говоря уже о делах в Сенате. Я... я даже не знаю, у какого человека на Корусанте может быть столько денег. Вас же должно быть только двое, так? И вы храните своё существование в тайне. То есть никаких покровителей.

Мол поднимается на площадку. 

Сразиться с джедаем — значит доказать себе, что его ещё можно оставлять в живых. Что Мол легко убьёт его, когда будет нужно. Через два дня. Перед миссией на Набу. 

— Ты никогда не думал, что... — начинает Кеноби, но ситх прерывает его активацией оружия. 

Мол не думал. 

Если бы Оби-Ван прошёл через его учёбу, то он бы тоже перестал так упрямо и бессмысленно искать ответы.


	4. четыре

Мол останавливает меч в двух миллиметрах от чужой шеи. Оби-Ван замирает. Он почти бесстрашно смотрит в глаза ситха поверх ярко-красного клинка.

Мол может его убить. Однако схватка была долгой и интересной. И... и есть ещё другие мысли. 

Через два дня ситх полетит на Набу. У него есть ещё два дня. У них есть.

Он протягивает руку, требуя отдать ему оружие. Кеноби, слегка отодвинувшись от его меча, выключает и отдаёт своё. Мол тоже дезактивирует клинки. 

Оби-Ван не выглядит особо радостным по поводу того, что его снова оставили в живых. А его криффовы рассуждения доносится из-за спины уже по пути в жилой комплекс:

— Ты думаешь, у твоего учителя действительно есть гигантские деньги на Сенат и на Торговую федерацию? — намёка в чужих словах Мол ещё не понимает, но он уже ему не нравится. — Ты думаешь, ему никто не помогает? 

Сидиус происходит из богатой семьи. Хотя Кеноби прав, не настолько богатой. На Набу просто нет никого настолько богатого. Однако это ещё ничего не значит. Учитель известен галактике как политик. Разумеется, он умеет находить союзников. Он может обещать им что угодно в обмен на средства и власть. И это никогда не были заботы Мола. 

— Я думаю, это не твоё дело, — отвечает он резко. Даёт понять, что тему лучше не продолжать. 

Оби-Ван не был бы Оби-Ваном, если бы сумел заткнуться вовремя. 

— Ты для него не полноценный ученик, Мол, — упрямо говорит он. — Оглянись, это же сразу видно! Ты нужен ему как убийца. Он вырастил тебя как убийцу. Но он не позволит тебе стать чем-то большим. Что, если у твоего учителя есть другие ученики? Или... или что, если у него у самого есть учитель? Кто-то, кто помогает ему? 

Кеноби, сам того не зная, давит на одну из неспособных зажить ран. И отсыпает в неё соли, добавляя:

— Разве ты никогда не хотел взбунтоваться против учителя? 

— Заткнись, — цедит Мол, открывая дверь спальни. 

— Нет, ответь мне, — требует Оби-Ван, вырастая сбоку. — Это же несложно? Просто ответить. Ты сам сказал, что не боишься со мной разговаривать. Так говори! 

Мол хватает его за плечо и зашвыривает в комнату вперёд себя. Хочется добавить ещё ударов. Поднять его в воздух Силой и заставить задыхаться. Его слова поднимают слишком многое из того, что Мол привык давить. Заставляют вспоминать то, о чём он клялся больше не думать. 

— Как ты можешь не хотеть отомстить ему за то, что он сделал с тобой? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, и в следующую секунду его сносит силовой волной. Мол не сказал бы, что вполне её контролировал. Но он не жалеет. Жаль только, что джедай, схватившийся за край стола, поднимает по-прежнему упёртый взгляд. 

— Просто подумай, — призывает он. — Я только представляю, как тебя тут растили. Но ты это знаешь. И ты знаешь, что я прав. Если бы это было не так, то ты бы не злился. Но... но твой учитель не выпускает тебя отсюда. Он не даёт тебе набираться самостоятельного опыта. Он оставляет тебе только роль убийцы. А убийца, не имеющий понятия о жизни Галактики, не сможет ей править. Ты не сможешь. И ты можешь сейчас меня ударить. Можешь меня убить. Но в итоге твой учитель предаст тебя, и тогда ты вспомнишь, что я был прав. Я хочу помочь тебе понять, кем тебя сделали. Чтобы ты смог стать большим, чем это. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я предал своего Учителя, — парирует Мол, облачаясь в эти слова, словно в броню. — Чтобы ты смог сбежать. 

— И это что, делает мои слова неправдой? — всплёскивает руками Кеноби. — Один разговор, Мол. Выслушай меня, ответь на мои вопросы, а дальше решай сам. Если я неправ, то ничего страшного от разговора не случится, верно? 

Учитель не хотел бы, чтобы Мол соглашался. Однако он не узнает. А в словах джедая есть доля истины. И уж точно Молу нечего бояться. Так что он заставляет себя кивнуть. Он встаёт у двери. Скрещивает руки на груди. Ситх слушает то, что наверняка окажется очередной джедайской ересью. 

— Ты когда-нибудь пытался взбунтоваться против него? — повторяет вопрос Оби-Ван. — Я уверен, что пытался.

Он прав. Мол сжимает губы, заставляя себя вспомнить одно из самых тяжёлых своих испытаний. 

— Я пытался убить его, — и он впервые произносит это вслух. — Несколько лет назад он оставил меня на одной планете Внешнего кольца. Там были дикие звери и его дроиды-убийцы. Их заданием было уничтожить меня. Я был один. Испытание длилось месяц. Под конец я был ранен и истощён. Я больше никогда не был так близок к смерти. Когда Учитель пришёл за мной, я решил, что всё закончилось. Но он назвал меня жалким. Сказал, что есть второй ученик, который справился с испытаниями лучше, а меня он сейчас убьёт. 

— И ты попытался убить учителя? 

Мол до сих пор помнит ненависть и боль от предательства. В те минуты он действительно хотел убить его. Раненый, истощённый, сходящий с ума от жажды. В голове стало так... ясно, когда он набросился на Учителя. Когда он возненавидел его всем своим существом. 

— Да. 

— А дальше? — осторожно спрашивает джедай. 

— Он победил меня, — произносит Мол, опустив взгляд к полу. — Но ему понравилось то, как я дрался. Он соврал, никакого второго ученика не было. Только я. И он нарёк меня лордом ситхов. 

Так худший день в жизни моментально превратился в лучший. Так Мол начал ещё сильнее боготворить Учителя за оказанную ему, Молу, честь. 

— То есть ты всё-таки не так уж слепо его обожаешь, — вслух рассуждает Оби-Ван. — А твои задания? Ты когда-нибудь делал что-то против своей миссии? 

В первую секунду Мол почти отвечает «нет». Он идеальный инструмент в руках Учителя. Убийца, диверсант, шпион. Он выполнял даже самые сложные поручения. Он вкладывал все свои силы, навыки и ум, чтобы достичь результатов. Но... есть случай, спрятанный глубоко в памяти. Случай, который лишь чудом не привёл миссию Мола к провалу. 

— Учитель поместил меня в тюрьму. Улей-17. Я должен был найти торговца оружием, Айрема Радика, — криффово имя до сих пор хочется выплёвывать, а не просто произносить, — который скрывался среди заключённых. Я решил, что нашёл его. Это был виквай. Но администрация Улья устраивала поединки насмерть. В тот же день меня выставили против этого виквая. Если бы я убил его, то я полностью провалил бы задание. Учителю было нужно его оружие. Но если бы я позволил Радику победить себя, то я бы умер. 

... и Мол должен был умереть, но не лишать Учителя доступа к оружию. Он был обязан поставить его цели выше своей жизни. Этому его учили. Это всегда от него требовалось. Однако в той схватке, когда виквай напал, а в глазах начало темнеть от боли, внутри ситха проснулось что-то куда более древнее. Инстинкт выживания, который ничем из него не выбить. Жилка, в которой билась невозможность сдаться. Дикая. Почти первобытная.

— Я убил его, — завершает рассказ Мол. — На моё счастье, оказалось, что виквай не был Радиком. Просто одним из двойников. Но когда я убивал его, я об этом не знал. Я был уверен, что провалил всю миссию. 

Кеноби кивает с выражением лёгкого шока на лице. 

Мол усмехается. Разумеется, этапы его обучения для мягкотелого джедая кажутся чем-то невероятным. 

— И никто в целой тюрьме не понял, что ты ситх? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, хмуря брови. 

— Учитель запретил мне использовать Силу. 

Так что Мол не использовал. Тогда он тоже чуть не погиб. Несколько раз. Однако в итоге Учитель получил запрещённое ядерное оружие, зачем-то ему нужное, а Мол сбежал из тюрьмы, которая уже буквально разваливалась на куски. 

— И что дальше? — спрашивает он джедая. На чужом лице написаны крайне сложные размышления. 

Мол не настолько идеальный ученик, каким хотел бы быть. Пока что. Он не гордится этим и он переборет это. И Учитель будет хвалить его. 

Так чего хотел добиться Кеноби своими вопросами? 

— Получается, что свою жизнь ты всё-таки ценишь выше всего остального, — констатирует он. — А в ответ на предательство ты способен убить. То есть, если бы оказалось, что твой учитель просто пользуется тобой, а в будущем планирует от тебя избавиться, то ты смог бы... 

— Хватит, — морщится Мол. — У тебя есть что-то, кроме этих... оскорбительных предположений? 

Кеноби запускает руку в свои волосы. Сжимает их с откровенно мученическим видом. 

— Да как ты можешь не видеть, что это не просто предположения? — спрашивает он, уставив на Мола убеждённый взгляд. — Я знаю, как учат тех, кого считают равными. Я понимаю, что такое настоящие учителя. Твой... 

Мол устал это слушать. 

— Ты, — отрезает он, делая шаг вперёд, — ничего не понимаешь. Отойди от стола. Мне нужно готовиться к заданию. 

Он не хочет спорить с ним. Он хочет взять его. Толкнуть на этот самый стол, сорвать джедайскую робу и получить его всего. Но — самодисциплина. И задание Учителя, которое должно сиять превыше всего другого. 

Мол берет под контроль каждый толчок пульса. Тот так и стремится стать быстрее из-за близости джедая. Кеноби отходит к кровати. Мол подходит к столу. Он заставляет себя сосредоточиться на Набу, гунганах и подводных бомбах, которыми их можно глушить. Не на взгляде Оби-Вана, который он ощущает кожей. 

В молчании проходит довольно много времени. Ситх листает файлы, методично запоминая информацию. Однако напряжение в воздухе не спадает. По коже гуляют разряды тока. Ладони почти зудят при одной мысли о том, что он мог бы снова держать Оби-Вана в руках, и эта мысль раскалённым прутом вкручивается в мозг. Перетягивает всё внимание на себя.

Мол выучивает всё, что нужно, про амфибий, которых нужно будет запереть в их болотах и про людей во главе с их юной королевой. Неймодианцев, которые будут формально возглавлять блокаду, он и так давно знает. 

Ситх готов к своему заданию. И, по идее, сейчас он уже может позволить себе отвлечься? Хотя бы немного. Чтобы избавиться от напряжения, которое засело в мышцах. Чтобы все эти непривычные и сильные мысли отпустили разум. Нужно только... 

Он поворачивается к джедаю. Напарывается на внимательный взгляд. Который Кеноби тут же опускает и делает лицо максимально серьёзным. До этого... 

Оби-Ван его разглядывал. 

Молу должно быть всё равно, но ему чертовски нравится этот факт. 

Если бы джедай прямо сейчас попытался сбежать и его исключительно из-за этого пришлось припереть к стене, то было бы проще. Однако он, как назло, послушно сидит на кровати. Молу приходится самому опуститься рядом. Кеноби тут же обжигает его настороженным взглядом и начинает отодвигаться. Мол перехватывает его руку. Останавливает. На лице у Кеноби возмущение смешано со страхом. По его скулам снова разливается краска. 

— Хватит, — резко говорит он. 

Мол продолжает сжимать горячее запястье. 

— Почему? — спрашивает он, кладя ладонь джедаю на грудь. Опуская его ниже, на матрас, и Кеноби упирается в него свободной рукой. Пытается не позволить. 

— Я джедай, — убеждённо говорит он. 

— Но ты нарушал правила, — отмечает Мол, давя сильнее. Рука Оби-Вана скользит по простыни, и он наконец валится на неё. Сжимает простынь в кулаке. Бросает Молу в лицо как нечто невероятно очевидное:

— Но ты ситх! 

... и он вовсе не должен спрашивать разрешения. Видимо, эта мысль мелькает у него на лице. Поэтому Оби-Ван врезает ему локтём под рёбра. Заставляет поморщиться. Но не заставляет с себя слезть. Мол, напротив, опускается прямо на чужое тело. Вжимает его в кровать, и джедай изгибается, пытаясь уйти от касаний. От этого дыхание становится тяжелее. А температура в комнате — выше. Кеноби пальцами вцепляется Молу в плечо, силясь его оттолкнуть. Оби-Ван открывает рот для очередного возражения, и вот этого точно хватит. Ситх накрывает его губы свой ладонью. Плотно. Мол не хочет больше ничего слышать. Он хочет его. Он победил его. А значит, получит. 

Кеноби смотрит на него испуганно. Сглатывает шумно. Начинает мычать что-то возмущённое, и к криффу всё это. Мол убирает ладонь только для того, чтобы врезаться в чужие губы. От поцелуя Кеноби дёргается в сторону. Ситх ощущает, как тело под ним трясётся. И кровь от этого становится осязаемо жгучей. Он возьмёт то, что хочет. Поступать так — нормально. Однако Оби-Ван вместо того, чтобы согласиться, сжимает зубами его язык. Больно. Мол реагирует быстрее, чем сам успевает осознать. Он даёт ему пощёчину, и на какой-то миг они оба замирают. Ситх, ощущающий, как горит от удара его ладонь. Оби-Ван с ярко-красной отметиной на щеке. Он смотрит в стену. Во взгляде читается нечто злое, обречённое и глухое. 

В груди всё завязывает в один тугой ком. Мол не знает, что это. И он не хочет останавливаться, чтобы проанализировать и понять. Он просто не хочет останавливаться. Ситх обхватывает чужой подбородок ладонью. Поворачивает к себе и целует снова. В первые секунды кажется, что угроза сработала, и стало лучше. По крайней мере, Кеноби больше не мычит и не бьёт локтями. Он напряжён. Глаза — плотно закрыты. Он наверняка думает о том, как точнее Мола ударить. Однако прямо сейчас он не делает ничего, и губами ситх ощущает только это бездействие. Кеноби мысленно пытается уйти от него. Молу так не нравится. Он велит: 

— Смотри на меня, — и, спустя пару долгих секунд, Оби-Ван открывает глаза. 

Он зол. Но Молу нравится думать, что краска на чужих щеках — следствие не только злости. 

Стоит ситху приблизиться, как Кеноби упрямо отворачивается к стене. Мол мажет губами по его щеке. Давит ярость, которая чуть сильнее бьётся в груди. Рычит:

— Целуй меня, — и в ответ не получает ничего. Оби-Ван только сжимает ладони в кулаки и плотно сжимает губы. Вздёргивает подбородок. Джедай упрям. Невыносимо упрям. Но Мола учили обращаться с такими. Он пробегает пальцами по чужому плечу. Сосредотачиваясь так, чтобы ярость спрессовалась в Силу. В молнии, которые разбегаются по чужой коже. 

Джедай дёргается, стискивая челюсти. Несколько секунд, пока из-под пальцев Мола вырываются ярко-голубые нити, Кеноби неспособен даже дышать. Ситх знает, какую боль он сейчас чувствует. Вообще-то, молнии Учителя гораздо сильнее, чем его. И прекращает Мол быстро. Ему не нужно пытать джедая. Он просто хочет добиться... реакции. Чувств? Чего-то, что заткнёт голод, выжирающий Мола изнутри. Невыносимый голод. 

— Целуй, — с нажимом повторяет он. Непривычно хриплым голосом. И первый приникает к чужим губам. Сминает их, ощущая чужую дрожь. То, как тяжело Кеноби дышит. Он раскрывает свои губы. Ситх углубляет поцелуй. А спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений — ощущает, как чужой язык оплетает его. 

Оби-Ван целует его. 

Из-за страха, из-за молний, из-за полной безальтернативности выбора — Молу наплевать. Он ликует. Он целует жёстче, до боли давит на мягкие губы, и этого мало. К поцелую снова примешивается привкус крови. Мол впечатывает тело джедая в кровать. Раздвигает его ноги коленом. Одной ладонью он зарывается в чужие волосы. Стискивает их в кулаке. Вторую кладёт Кеноби на поясницу, сжимает (наверное, слишком сильно) и притягивает к себе. Ему мешает ткань. И тот факт, что чужой инициативы — вынужденной — всё ещё почти нет. 

Мол прислоняется лбом к мягкой щеке. Почему-то то, что он хочет приказать на этот раз, выкручивает сердца в больные натянутые жгуты. Заставляет стыдиться. Мол ощущает, как кровь приливает к щекам, и злится на себя за это. 

— Обними меня, — с трудом произносит он. И, вместо того, чтобы посмотреть в чужие глаза, целует джедая в шею. Под ухом, у подбородка, во впадинку у ключиц. Хочется везде и разом. Мол прижимается губами к солёной коже. Он не знает, что он делает, но он вряд ли смог бы остановиться. Особенно — после того, как слышит сдавленный выдох над ухом. Он... какой-то новый. Высокий и сорванный. И обрывается резко. У Мола появляется догадка. Он проезжается коленом между чужих ног. И он прекрасно ощущает, что джедай возбуждён. Как бы он ни пытался это задавить. 

Этот факт вырубает последние ограничители в голове Мола. Он лезет руками между их телами. Развязывает пояс на джедайской робе и стаскивает её с чужих плеч. Ведёт ладонями по горячей коже. Очерчивает мышцы. Он парой резких движений снимает с себя тунику и отшвыривает её в сторону. А затем — заново приникает к чужому телу. Кожа к коже. Оби-Вана от этого выгибает в позвоночнике. Он дрожит. Снова отворачивается, и Мол накрывает его щеку ладонью. Поворачивает обратно. К себе. Впивается в его лицо жадным взглядом. Джедай сжимает челюсти. Замирает. Дышит часто. Он знает, что Мол заставит его. Он знает, что не вырвется. Но он всё ещё несогласен. Он никогда не согласится, и это тоже злит. 

Ситх переворачивает его на живот. Так будет удобнее. Кеноби пытается подняться, но Мол сжимает его шею парой пальцев — там, где болевые точки — и давит обратно. Наклоняется над покрасневшим ухом. Предупреждает:

— Мне ничто не мешает тебя убить. 

А джедай ведь до последнего будет надеяться сбежать, верно? Такие, как он, всегда надеются. Он считает, что на нём лежит судьба всего его Ордена. Угроза должна подействовать. Плюс — возбуждение. Мол запускает руку в чужие штаны. Сжимает всё возбуждённое, и Оби-Вана аж подбрасывает. Он стискивает простыни в кулаках. Мотает головой, протестуя против происходящего. Протест, разумеется, не работает. Мол медленно проводит ладонью по его члену. И с немного садистским наслаждением наблюдает за реакцией. Кеноби издаёт какой-то невнятный звук. Глухой и гортанный. Гнётся в спине так, что выпирают лопатки и становится легко сосчитать позвонки. 

Всё, что от него сейчас требуется — это не сопротивляться слишком активно. 

Кровь шумит в голове, нервные окончания горят, и ощущение такое, словно Мол скоро совсем прекратит соображать. Так что он делает всё сейчас. Сдёргивает с джедая штаны. Гладит голые бёдра. Сжимает их. Вспоминает, что, кажется, так сразу нельзя. Если он реально травмирует Кеноби, то тот не сможет нормально драться, а он тут в первую очередь для боёв, верно? Ситх оглядывается по сторонам. Находит глазами упаковку бакты и Силой притягивает её себе в руки. Разрывает и запускает пальцы в прозрачную жидкость. С ней должно быть проще. 

Мол ведёт ладонью по чужому позвоночнику. Давит, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. Откровеннее. Вид чужого тела действительно плохо влияет на самоконтроль. Словно какая-то струна внутри Мола натягивается до предела. Он ведёт пальцами по ложбинке между чужих ягодиц. Доходит дотуда, где Оби-Ван тут же сжимается. Но у Мола давно истощены запасы терпения. Он давит. С силой проталкивает пальцы внутрь, и, возможно, не стоило начинать сразу двух. Парень от этого вздрагивает особенно крупно и дёргается в сторону от Мола. Тот попытку пересекает. Обхватывает его рукой под рёбрами и прижимает к себе теснее. Мол выдыхает сквозь зубы. Нарочито медленно. Иначе — сорвётся прямо сейчас. Он видит, как Оби-Ван сжимает зубами край подушки. Внутри него — тесно и горячо. Из-за желания ощутить его по-настоящему перед глазами темнеет. Мол вынимает пальцы. Толкает глубже. На каждое движение джедай отзывается сдавленным мычанием. Он напряжён. Это плохо. 

По нервам Мола льётся плотное густое возбуждение. Он добавляет третий палец, несмотря на то, как болезненно от этого дёргается всё тело Оби-Вана. Он чувствует, как выгорают последние остатки самоконтроля. Струна в груди готова лопнуть. 

Мол не выдерживает. Он сдёргивает с себя остатки одежды. Оби-Ван точно понимает, что это значит. Его начинает трясти сильнее. Джедай жмурится и по-прежнему сжимает подушку зубами. Его коленки разъезжаются, и Мол заново его на них ставит. Фиксирует, сжимая за бёдра. Дыхание спирает. Каждый глоток воздуха огнём обжигает лёгкие. 

Мол толкается внутрь. Между разведённых ягодиц, покрасневших от следов его ладоней. Это сложно. Кеноби зажимается. Дёргается куда сильнее, чем до этого, однако Мол не позволяет ему уйти. Он одним резким толчком преодолевает сопротивление. Из-под зубов тут же вырывается стон. Ощущения... ослепляют. Несмотря на задушенный вскрик, который издаёт Оби-Ван. В нём узко, жарко и безумно хорошо. Мол двигается дальше. До самого основания. По затылку, шее и позвоночнику сходит целая волна мурашек. Дыхание перехватывает. А необходимость двигаться затмевает всё остальное. Мол выходит из парня, только чтобы тут же толкнуться обратно. Тот ломается в пояснице. Хватается за простыни до побелевших костяшек. Снова вскрикивает, но Мол едва ли замечает это. Наслаждение чем-то густым и жарким разливается по венам. С каждым толчком оно всё сильнее топит в себе разум. Мол вбивается в Оби-Вана, трясущегося всем телом, и весь мир коллапсирует только до них двоих. Электричества между ними. Горячие стенки раз за разом поддаются напору, трение обжигает чистым плотным удовольствием, и Мола не хватает надолго. Воздуха не хватает. Напряжение выкручивает нервы. Всё сильнее. Почти болезненно. Молу нужно сбросить его, и он пытается, раз за разом толкаясь в узкое тело. Он стремительно доходит до грани. Двигается так быстро, как только получается. Дышит на износ. В тот момент, когда тело сводит одной сжимающей сердца судорогой, он просто перестаёт что-либо осознавать. Ему хорошо. Ему гораздо лучше, чем «хорошо». Он где-то не здесь, а удовольствие выжимает каждую клетку в теле. 

Не сразу, постепенно, Мол возвращается в реальность. Отпускает тело, на котором уже наливаются отметины от его пальцев. Кеноби тут же рушится на кровать. Сводит трясущиеся бёдра и обхватывает себя руками. Его колотит. Он хрипит в подушку. На щеках поблёскивают мокрые дорожки. Должно быть, от боли. Ему было больно. И Мол об этом знал. 

Ему не совестно. Он в целом крайне смутно представляет себе подобное понятие. Однако в груди шевелится что-то... дискомфортное. Мол смотрит на то, как трясутся худые плечи. Он вдруг вспоминает о том, что Кеноби тут уже почти два дня. И, наверное, нужно дать ему поесть. 

Мол поднимается с кровати. В теле гуляют отголоски жара. На их место постепенно приходит усталость, но Мол всё ещё не может позволить себе спать. Он уходит в душ. На обратном пути — захватывает для Кеноби пару пайков. 

Тот обнаруживается спящим. Завернувшись в покрывало. Или, точнее, вцепившись в него. 

Мол не понимает, что он чувствует, когда смотрит на джедая. Что-то в груди. В каждом из сердец. Что-то горячее и неуютное, что-то, что стискивает их и заставляет отвернуться. 

Мол кладёт пайки на пол у кровати. Сам — подходит к столу. Можно поискать ещё информации о Набу. Это то, что сделал бы Мол, чтобы добиться похвалы Учителя. Однако чужие вопросы гвоздями сидят в голове. От них теперь не избавиться. Потому что в чём-то Кеноби был прав. Потому что Мол очень мало знает о своём Учителе. Он редко смел задавать вопросы. И всегда считал, что это не его дело — лезть в управление Великим планом. Мол — инструмент. Так должно было быть ещё очень долго. 

Только теперь чужой голос колотится у Мола в мозгу. 

Что, если в конце его ждёт вовсе не новый этап обучения? 

Что, если Учитель действительно не видит его своим преемником? 

Что тогда? 

Мол вздыхает и трёт виски пальцами. Ему нельзя об этом думать. Учитель наказал бы его за любую тень подобных сомнений. Но есть уже много того, о чём он не должен узнать. И Мол опускается на стул. Подключает голонет и выводит под пальцы клавиатуру. 

Он прекрасно умеет находить информацию о своих целях. 

Учитель — это не цель. Учитель — это Учитель. 

Мол просто... узнает больше. О его официальной биографии. О политической карьере. 

Если он действительно готовит Мола править, то в его интересе нет совершенно ничего плохого.


	5. пять

Хего Дамаск. Мол смотрит на фотографию мууна, который разговаривает с Дартом Сидиусом. Подобные фото легко найти, этот муун и Учитель часто появлялись на публике вместе. Мол заинтересовался, потому что Дамаск подходит под критерии поиска. Он невероятно богат. Крайне влиятелен. Определённо, он сильно помогал Сидиусу в начале его политического пути. Однако было это много назад. Затем нашлась только информация о покушении на жизнь Дамаска. Вроде как он остался жив, но свежих фотографий мууна невозможно отыскать в принципе. 

Мол продолжает разглядывать старую голограмму. Лицо мууна кажется странно знакомым. Словно он видел его, хотя, ситх готов поклясться, они никогда не встречались вживую. 

Тогда где? 

Мол не может вспомнить, как бы ни вглядывался в фотографию. Это раздражает. Это не может значит ничего хорошего. 

Сидиус здесь ещё очень молод. Они с мууном стоят у входа в здание оперы. Длинные рыжие волосы Сидиуса рассыпаются по ярко-алой мантии. Он пока известен лишь как талантливый набуанский сенатор. Но муун смотрит на него... не так, как все остальные. Молу знаком этот взгляд. Из самых лучших его воспоминаний. Так, как Дамаск смотрит на Сидиуса, сам Сидиус иногда смотрел на Мола. Тогда, когда Мол заслуживал похвалу. С одобрением, с гордостью, с чем-то, что почти возможно назвать теплотой. 

Хего Дамаск мог бы быть учителем его Учителя. Это было бы логично. Это объясняло бы и его помощь, и средства, которыми Сидиус теперь располагает. Однако, в таком случае, Дамаск должен быть мёртв. За старым покушением должен был стоять сам Сидиус. История тогда казалось бы логичной, и всё было бы в порядке. 

Есть две причины, по которым Мол никак не закроет файлы. 

У Мола есть доступ ко многим республиканским базам данных. Среди них — и засекреченные. Сидиус снабжает его их кодами, потому что в этих базах часто находится информация, полезная для заданий. Секреты коммерческих фирм, адреса нудный зданий, личные дела и следы преступлений. 

В этих базах Мол сегодня нашёл договоры с Банковским кланом. А среди них — те, которые скреплены подписью Хего Дамаска. Даже если сам он отошёл от дел, и управляет ими кто-то от его имени — Дамаск жив. Чего быть не должно, если он действительно является ситхом. 

В отчётах военного профиля Мол находит сведения о применении запрещённого ядерного устройства. Его характеристики в точности совпадают с тем оружием, которое Мол достал для Сидиуса в той злополучной тюрьме. Это все ещё может быть совпадением. Однако оружие было применено на луне, находящейся в частном пользовании Хего Дамаска. И эта связь словно замыкает какую-то огромную скрытую от глаз Мола историю. 

Учитель пытался убить Дамаска? Почему только сейчас? Получилось ли у него? Как они связаны друг с другом? Мол не понимает. Возможно, он боится понимать. Если Учитель столько лет лгал ему, если Учитель на сама деле был лишь учеником — то кто тогда сам Мол? Если он вне правила двух, то какова вообще его значимость? 

Дамаск может быть просто старым мууном, у которого Сидиус под каким-то предлогом выбивал финансирование. Однако совпадений слишком много. Мол не сможет сделать вид, что у него нет никаких подозрений. Он не сможет о них забыть. Сидиус почувствует это, и Мол за них поплатится при следующем же разговоре. 

Он должен узнать правду. Чтобы и дальше остаться верным учеником, чтобы всего себя вкладывать в служение — он должен. Иначе не выйдет. Можно было бы рассказать всё Учителю. Но, если подозрения джедая верны, то Учитель ни за что не ответит Молу правду. 

Мол помнит, как он умеет его ненавидеть. 

Оби-Ван прав в одном. Мол действительно помнит всё.

Он выключает файлы. Встаёт из-за стола. Смотрит на Кеноби. Спящего. Непривычно спокойного. 

Мол может убить его прямо сейчас. Возможно, так было бы безопасней. Однако это джедай, а не он сам, довёл его до всех этих вопросов. Джедай сумел по обрывкам информации выдвинуть гипотезу — ужасную гипотезу — которая может оказаться правдой. Когда дело касается Учителя, он, возможно, судит объективнее самого Мола. И, пока что, Мол возьмёт его с собой. Он Силой поднимает с пола одежду. Швыряет её на джедая, потому что так проще, чем касаться и будить самому. 

— Одевайся, — приказывает Мол, как только Кеноби начинает подавать признаки жизни. — Мы летим на Корусант. 

Оби-Ван встряхивает головой, видимо, осознавая происходящее. Поднимается на руки и при первом же движении болезненно морщится. Но он заставляет себя сесть. Он, не глядя на Мола, надевает штаны и накидывает робу на плечи. 

Ситх замечает синяки, оставленные им на чужой коже. 

Он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не хочет этого повторить. 

— Я проверю твои слова, — сообщает Мол. — Ты поможешь мне. 

Оби-Ван продолжает смотреть в пол. Он закусывает губу. Передёргивает плечами. Мол видит, что пальцы, которыми он завязывают пояс, дрожат. 

— И что потом? — напряжённо спрашивает джедай. 

Они не говорят о том, что Мол с ним сделал.

Почему-то Молу так тоже проще. 

— Если тебе не нравится эта идея, то я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас.

Джедай вздрагивает. А после — вдыхает глубоко. Медленно. Стремясь подавить то ли злость, то ли страх, то ли просто остаться спокойным. 

Ну разумеется, он кивает. Выбирает ещё немного жизни и полет на Корусант. 

— Можешь взять с собой пайки, — кивает на них Мол. Джедай не ел ничего почти два дня. Он может исправить это, пока они будут лететь. Молу незачем его пытать. 

Он выходит из жилкомплекса и ведёт Оби-Вана к «Лазутчику». Поднимается на борт, задраивает люк и опускается в кресло пилота. Джедай садится по соседству. Пока Мол включает системы и поднимает корабль в воздух, тот спрашивает:

— Что ты хочешь найти на Корусанте? 

Мол взял его с собой именно для того, чтобы он помог оценить ситуацию. Так что ситх делится мыслями:

— Я нашёл... — он чуть было не говорит «мууна», но джедаю ни к чему знать подробности, — того, кто может быть учителем моего Учителя. У них обоих есть апартаменты на Корусанте. Активная фаза Великого плана вот-вот начнётся. Блокада Набу, как ты уже слышал. Если мои подозрения верны, то оба этих... лорда ситхов должны сейчас быть рядом друг с другом. Обсуждать План, прорабатывать детали, праздновать, в конце концов. У меня есть дроиды-разведчики. Я установлю наблюдение. Прожду, сколько смогу, до вызова Учителя. 

Мол молчит секунду. И добавляет, звуча куда уверенней, чем чувствует себя на самом деле:

— В конце концов, я пойму, что ты был не прав. Тогда я убью тебя, как свидетеля моих сомнений, и продолжу верно служить Учителю. 

Джедай скрещивает руки на груди. Хмыкает со знакомой уже напускной бодростью. 

— Замечательный план. А если ты узнаешь, что я был прав? 

Мол вбивает в навикомпьютер координаты Корусанта. Тот просчитывает гиперпрыжок. Мол пытается просчитать варианты, но быстро сдаётся и качает головой. 

Все джедаи должны умереть. 

Даже те, кто показали себя достойными противниками. 

Даже тот, кому он зачем-то принёс еду и кого так сильно хочется касаться. 

— Что ты знаешь о Тёмной стороне? — спрашивает Мол, глядя в космос за транспаристилом. 

— Достаточно, — нервно усмехается джедай. — Прошлый ученик моего мастера пал на Тёмную сторону. Мы с Квай-Гоном вместе сражались против него. Это... долгая история. Но, поверь, я знаю Тёмную сторону лучше, чем ты думаешь. 

Мол кивает, хотя он сильно в этом сомневается. 

— Павший джедай — не ровня ситху, — замечает он. — Но ты знал человека, который выбрал Тёмную сторону. Хорошо. И... ты сам? 

Возможно, Мола не так уж сильно раздражает его компания. Возможно, он хотел бы касаться его больше. Оставить его возле себя. Как раб, Кеноби был бы слишком опасным. И тогда он всё ещё оставался бы в категории возможных целей. Единственный вариант вытащить его из этой категории — это перевести его в категорию Правила двух. Мир делится на две части. Только на две. А Мол знает лишь один способ строить похожие на близкие отношения. Он мог бы стать для Кеноби учителем. Они вдвоём — против всех остальных. 

— Я никогда так не разочарую своего мастера. 

Точно. Мол вспоминает, с каким восхищением Кеноби отзывался о Квай-Гоне. 

Что бы ни было между ними двумя — Мол на такое неспособен. 

Что бы ни сложилось между Молом и Оби-Ваном — это не то, что нужно джедаю. 

«Лазутчик» ныряет в гиперпространство. Ситх молчит, ощущая себя... не на своём месте. Не на своей территории. Всё-таки он очень плохо понимает, как работают отношения между людьми. Как они устанавливают связи. Что находят друг в друге и как заставляют друг друга это разглядеть. 

Он никогда не должен был целовать джедая. 

В конце концов, это ничего не должно значить. 

Оби-Ван знает слишком много, чтобы возвращаться в Орден живым. 

Мол сделает это быстро. Из уважения к их схваткам. 

— Тебе необязательно меня убивать, — доносится до разума обеспокоенный голос Кеноби. — Послушай. Мол. Я знаю, где находится твоя база. Но ты ведь на неё не вернёшься, верно? Я знаю, что ты существуешь. Но, если я всё правильно понял, джедаи всё равно увидели бы тебя на Набу. Я знаю, что твой учитель живёт на Корусанте и что он как-то связан с Сенатом, но... опять же, джедаи поймут это и без меня. Ты можешь меня отпустить. Я ведь даже не знаю, куда ты полетишь дальше. Последствий не будет. 

Звучит неожиданно убедительно. Мол прикрывает глаза. Отмечает одно слабое место чужих рассуждений:

— Только если ты прав, и мой Учитель меня предал.

— Скоро узнаем, — соглашается Оби-Ван. 

Отпустить джедая живым. Звучит как абсурд. Но... какого-то криффа идея не вызывает отторжения. Мол ощущает себя так, словно он действительно готов отпустить джедая. Сложно сказать, чем это вызвано. Может, это уважение к их поединкам. Может, он надеется, что тогда они увидятся снова. Когда-нибудь. В будущем. 

Мол устал беспрерывно думать все последние сутки. 

Он ждёт, когда корабль завершит гиперпрыжок. 

Оби-Ван открывает белковый батончик. Он пытается вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло, но... Мол видит, что что-то стало не так. Движения Кеноби стали резче. Сам он — бледнее. И он не плачет, но глаза всё равно немного покрасневшие. Раньше они такими не были. Ещё он больше не смотрит на Мола. А от каждого звука его голоса джедая немного дёргает. Если бы Мол попытался, например, взять его за руку, то Оби-Ван наверняка дёрнулся бы куда сильнее. Отшатнулся бы от него через всю рубку. 

Мол не сделал ничего, что его научили бы считать плохим. Но в том, как выглядит Кеноби, точно есть что-то неправильное. 

Ситх отводит взгляд. 

Слава всем богам галактики, что до Корусанта недалеко. 

— Тебе нужно уйти в трюм, — говорит Мол, когда корабль зависает на орбите. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, где я приземлюсь. 

Эта информация слишком сильно сужала бы круг поиска ситхских лордов. Даже если Мол был предан, судьба джедаев с их лживой Республикой не изменится. Они недостойны шанса на спасение. Великий план сработает, и они будут уничтожены. Вопрос исключительно в том, что при этом будет делать сам Мол. 

Оби-Ван кивает. Он сам доходит до трюма, и Мол запирает его там. Немного боясь саботажа. Но вряд ли. Порча корабля никак не могла бы помочь Кеноби. Для него лучший вариант — это сидеть и ждать, когда Мол его выпустит. Чтобы убить или отпустить. Зависит только от того, что ситх узнает. 

Он включает систему стигиевых кристаллов, которые делают корабль невидимым, и спускает его на поверхность планеты. Летит над небоскрёбами. Он решил начать с дома, принадлежащего Дамаску. Квартира Сидиуса известна многим людям. Политикам, сенаторам, даже некоторым джедаям. Вряд ли он стал бы рисковать и встречаться со своим учителем у себя. 

Мол опускает корабль на крышу «Шпилей Кальдани». Огромное здание относится к числу самых дорогих в столице. Оно отлично защищено, но Сидиус не зря подарил Молу новейший корабль с передовыми системами маскировки. Равно как и разведдроидов, способных проникать в самые потаённые уголки Галактики. Мол настраивает нескольких из них и выпускает своих миниатюрных помощников с корабля. Они ползут по крыше к её краю. На голограмме, которую высвечивает пульт управления, уже видны трансляции с их камер. Дроиды залезают под козырёк небоскрёба. Пробираются в шахты вентиляции. Вскоре Мол уже видит пентхаус Хего Дамаска изнутри. Комнату за комнатой. В них пусто. Учитывая, что последние двадцать лет о Дамаске нет почти никаких новостей — это логично. Так и должно быть. Пусть он будет безумным отшельником на какой-нибудь окраинной луне. А Сидиус по-прежнему будет причиной и смыслом жизни Мола. Как было всегда. Как должно было быть всегда. 

Мол ждёт, всматриваясь в изображения богато обставленных помещений. 

Он жмёт на кнопку, когда замечает движение. Подол чьей-то мантии, мелькнувший за углом. Мол заставляет дроида подползти ближе. Выглянуть из-за стены. 

Первые несколько мгновений Мол просто не в состоянии признать, что действительно это видит. Его Учитель. Стоит посреди комнаты с бокалом в руке. Он говорит что-то мууну, который... мягко говоря, непохож на того, со старых фотографий. У этого не такая вычурная одежда. Он старее. Всю нижнюю часть лица мууна закрывает транспираторная маска. Но это, безусловно, он. 

У Мола пересыхает во рту. В груди повисает что-то очень тяжёлое, очень хрупкое и уже готовое оборваться. Однако это ещё ничего не доказывает. Пусть муун — спонсор политической карьеры Сидиуса. Пусть они до сих пор работают друг с другом. Мало ли, над чем они могут работать? Мол же почти ничего не знает о делах своего Учителя. Он не должен сомневаться. Его отучили сомневаться. Однако он настраивает дроида на передачу звука. И в наушнике звучит вкрадчивый голос мууна:

-... посвящено лишь одной цели: достижению абсолютной власти, ты помнишь это? 

Голограмма Учителя кивает. Он улыбается мууну, пока тот продолжает, вертя в пальцах бокал:

— Это наша Галактика, Сидиус. Мы — архитекторы будущего. 

— Вы правы, Учитель. Как и всегда. 

Мол узнаёт голос, но он не узнаёт тон. С ним Сидиус никогда не говорил... так. Так просто. Без надменности или холода. Словно... с близким. Словно не он утверждал, что у Мола никогда не будет близких, и что именно так всё должно быть. 

— Подумать только, — качает головой муун, — мы наконец действуем так открыто. Ты и я. Правило двух было создано, чтобы закончиться на нас. Чтобы мы закончили с джедаями. Я уже вижу их отчаяние. Когда они окажутся в центре войны, которая выставит их слабости напоказ. Люди возненавидят их. Мы выступим для Галактики спасителями. 

Сидиус отпивает из своего бокала. Откровенно говоря, он выглядит немного скучающим. Словно муун с утра до ночи толкает подобные речи, и Сидиус давно устал их слушать. Однако он снова выражает согласие:

— Вы всегда любили иронию. 

— Не меньше, чем ты, Сидиус, — в голосе из-под маски слышится усмешка. — Не меньше, чем ты. 

... они говорят дальше. О джедаях, о Республике, о политике и о людях, которых Мол даже не знает. Он почти не слышит этого. Он — впервые в жизни — ощущает себя так, словно вот-вот, без какой-либо видимой причины, свалится на пол. Просто осядет. Та тяжесть в груди сорвалась. Осталась пустота. Давящая на внутренние органы. Распирающая изнутри. Это больно. Настолько, что у глаз собирается что-то непривычное и горячее. 

Мол смотрит на ситхов, которые поднимают бокалы в честь друг друга. 

Мол видит, насколько он далёк от них. Они рассуждают о власти. У них есть власть. Они сидят в дорогих апартаментах, говорят друг с другом, словно приятели, словно равные, и Мол... 

Ему никогда не было здесь места. 

Учитель держал его на Мустафаре. Вдали от цивилизации. С одной целью: сделать оружием. Мол считал, что так и нужно. Что так будет правильно. Однако для него, такого, места выше так и не будет. 

«Ему нужен был убийца». 

«Он растил тебя, как убийцу». 

Джедай, один криффов джедай, за два дня понял больше, чем Мол — за всю свою жизнь. 

В разговоре ситхов мелькает Набу, и это заставляет снова начать слушать. Осознавать услышанное. 

Они обсуждают блокаду. Сепаратистов, которых, как понимает Мол, пока ещё не существует. Упоминают клонов — из разговора неясно, чьих. Однако начинается всё на Набу. 

— Джедаи не должны вмешаться, — судя по тону, не в первый раз напоминает муун. 

— Мой ученик проследит за этим. 

Оба сердца Мола словно сжимает ледяной рукой. Он весь обращается в слух. Что-то в нём ещё надеется. Ведь может сейчас оказаться, что Мола уже готовы посвятить в их круг. Что, если Набу — его последнее испытание, а дальше он встанет в один ряд с ними? 

— Ты не считаешь его угрозой для нашего плана? — спрашивает Дамаск. — Знаешь, я всё ещё не одобряю тот факт, что ты нарушил правило. 

Сидиус усмехается. Он покачивает головой и отвечает совершенно спокойно:

— Я считаю его животным, Плэгас. Хорошо обученным, но... животным. Он всецело мне предан. Будь уверен, он выполнит свою миссию даже ценой жизни.

Плэгас. Имя раскалённым железом отпнчатывается в мозгу. Мол вспоминает, что слышал его. Вспоминает, почему муун казался знакомым. В тюрьме. В криффовом Улье-17 он видел сон, в котором он сражался со своим двойником, и в конце сна, когда он победил себя и валялся, поверженный, над ним появилось лицо мууна. Этого мууна. Он давно знал о Моле. Он копался в мозгах Мола. Проверял, на что Мол способен? О чём он думает? 

Они все относились к нему, как к их собственности. 

Мол выдёргивает наушник из уха. В теории, лучше послушать ещё. Лучше узнать как можно больше. Однако в реальности ситх только ударяет по кнопкам, приказывая дроидам вернуться к нему. Потому что ещё несколько подобных слов — и Мол не выдержит. Он что-нибудь разнесёт. Естественно, прекатив скрываться в Силе, и тогда оба ситха его заметят. Мол не питает иллюзий по поводу собственных сил. При желании, Учитель без особых проблем убьёт его. 

Мол сжимает наушник в ладони. Не замечая, как он ломается и крошится между пальцев. 

Мол не знает, как по-другому, но он больше не предан Сидиусу. Он больше никому не будет предан. Тогда никто не сможет предать его. Пустота, боль, ярость и гнев прессуются в нечто осязаемо плотное. Действительно страшное. Как только последний дроид переползает через порог рубки, Мол поднимает корабль в воздух. Пускает его над зданиями, изо всех сил сохраняя голову ясной. 

Он ситх. Что бы ни случилось, он остаётся лордом ситхов. Который знает куда больше, чем остальные люди в галактике. Он знает, что скоро настанет война. Что Республике, такой незыблемой прямо сейчас, придёт конец. Маховик её смерти уже запущен. В хаосе, которой настанет потом, Мол должен урвать как можно больше власти. Он не будет мешать Великому плану. Но он не будет с Учителем и его мууном. Ни за что он не будет с джедаями. Кто ещё остаётся в галактике? Не Республика, не ситхи, кто-то независимый, но обладающий мощью... 

Мол вспоминает, как он вырезал всю верхушку Чёрного Солнца. 

Если он пригрозит повторить, то они ему подчинятся? 

Собственный взгляд цепляется за чёрные узоры на руках. Клановые татуировки. Его мать хотела, чтобы Мол смог найти свой клан. 

Мол это сделает. 

Остаётся только один нерешённый вопрос. Ситх приземляется на крыше неподалёку от махины Храма джедаев. Однажды он увидит, как этот Храм горит. Но он не говорит об этом Оби-Вану, которого выпускает из трюма. Мол кивает ему на открытый люк. Пока не передумал. Пока не убил его просто потому, что ему жизненно необходимо кого-то сейчас убить.

Мол не знает, что именно джедай читает по его лицу. Однако этого достаточно, чтобы Оби-Ван, побледнев, развернулся к выходу. 

Ситх смотрит в его спину. Всё ещё ощущая нечто, ужасно похожее на... сожаление. Чувство такое, словно всё можно было бы устроить иначе. Словно у Мола был шанс на что-то, что стало бы важным, что-то, что он упустил и что могло бы быть... другим. 

Мол давит все подобные мысли. 

Не могло. 

У Оби-Вана есть жизнь, к которой он неприкрыто рад вернуться. Мола нет в этой жизни. Он о ней понятия не имеет и, в общем-то, он и не хочет. 

— Кеноби, — окликает он его, и джедай останавливается у самого выхода. Оборачивается на Мола через плечо. В его взгляде сквозит недоверие. Джедай выглядит так, словно в любую секунду готов сорваться и пробежать. 

Мол кидает ему его меч. 

— Думаю, он тебе понадобится, — добавляет он, пока Оби-Ван цепляет его себе на пояс. — Тогда, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз. 

Джедай кивает, соглашаясь. Усмехается как-то очень изломанно. Он уже заносит ногу над порогом корабля, когда добавляет, не оборачиваясь:

— Если решишь измениться — найди меня. Мой мастер, он... Он смог бы тебе помочь. Он умеет понимать людей. Даже таких, как ты. 

Оби-Ван спрыгивает на крышу, так и не увидев усмешки Мола. 

Ситх уверен, что они встретятся снова. Однако учителю Кеноби лучше быть при этом подальше. Для его же блага. 

Мол задраивает люк и готовится убраться с Корусанта. 

Перед ним — вся Галактика. 

В ней больше некому его удержать.


End file.
